Truth or Dare- And the curse of Blue Highlighters
by faxMRpercabethPJ
Summary: The Flock plays truth or dare. I threaten Dylan with blue highlighters. I mistake a spanish dictionary for a chainsaw. My sister tries to eat people's watches. LOL! Please read this is my first story ever and I really want it to turn out well and it's awesome(just saying). :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody well this is my first story I really hope you like it, it's really awesome (just saying). So please please please read and review. Oh yeah and I own nothing. Because if I owned James Patterson I would be rich and famous and would live far far away from my sister. Also I would eat lots of cookies every day :). So yeah. And also Dylan would be dead. In a painful way. Now on to the story! **

Me: "Hello tadpoles, water bottles, bird- kids, whatever you are. Welcome to Truth or Dare with the Flock. Today our fabulous guests are….."I said.

Dylan: "Who are you?" Dylan said.

Me: "DYLAN YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU ALREADY YOU TRIED TO RUINED FAXNESS" I said.

Dylan: "Ummm locking me in a room with a sign that says you will never see a blue highlighter again doesn't kill me" Dylan said.

Me: "Well it should. Now sit. I'll figure out how to torture you later." I said. **(Anybody who sends me something good on how to kill him I might use itJ)**

Iggy: "Are you Mrs. Kangowash? GIVE ME TOMATOES THEN. Oh wait I sincerely apologize. You're not Mrs. Kangowash, you're not wearing an onion dress. So now give me some cheese I'm feeling a little off right now." Iggy said.

Me: "Umm he's a little off when I blackmailed uhh asked them to come over they had just been escaping from the School and uhhh well …the whitecoats had been doing experiments on him and uhhhh.. He's a little off. Don't worry my mom's getting some medicine." I said.

Nudge: "First of all why are you taking so long? I thought the deal was u pay us and we play truth or dare. get on with the game already. and wait a minute...

WHERE THE FREAKING HELL ARE MY TOMS! WHY AM I WEARING THESE HIDEOUS SHOES!I AM SOOOOOOOO GOING TO KILL YOU" Nudge said.

Me: "God I just wanted to try them on…." I said.

Nudge: (lifts pitchfork)

Me: "Ummmm here. And I'll buy you an Abercrombie shirt? AND HEY YOU STOLE MY PITCHFORK" I said.

Nudge: "Fine. But 2." Nudge said.

Me: "Deal. But give me my pitchfork" I said.

Nudge: (hands pitchfork over)

Iggy: "Now we're all friends again. YAY! Now let's go bake cookies and watch twilight and play tag and pretend that monsters are huge tomatoes trying to eat us!" Iggy said.

Me:"Ummmmmmm not today Iggy." I said.

(rest of the flock plus Total and Ella start to wake up)

Angel: "Who are you?" Angel said.

Dylan: "Wait where's max?" he said.

Me: (glares at Dylan points chainsaw at him, smiles sweetly at Angel)

Ella: "You know you do look familiar... Did you go to my school or something? OMG UR THAT GIRL WHO TRIED TO EAT MY WATCH AND SCREAMED SOMETHING ABOUT PENCILS?" she said.

Me: "Well anyways Ella that was my sister you saw….. she's not exactly normal. And I hate my name so you can call me Talia. I wanted to do a fanfic so I kidnapped you all to play truth or dare. Wait a minute where's Max?" I asked.

Max: (walks in glaring at me) "You better start talking now. The deal did not include me having to entertain your sister! She tried to eat my bracelet and screamed something about pens." she growled.

Me: "Sorry SOMEBODy had to entertain her." I said.

Nudge: "Well let's just start then" she said.

Max: "What is your real name by the way?" she asked.

Me: "NEVER MENTION MY REAL NAME" I said.

Max: "Okay. Fine. Deal. But hurry up we really need to destroy the School." she pointed out.

Me: "OKAY BUT BE CRUEL TO DYALN HE TRIED TO RUIN FAXNESS!" I exclaimed. (points Spanish dictionary at Dylan, realizes it's not a chainsaw, points chainsaw at Dylan, Dylan cowardly shrinks back)

Gazzy: (burps really loud)

Iggy: (fantasizes about bombs)

Me: (fantasizes about pink trees and blue suns)

Total : (still hasn't woken up. Murmuring something about cheese and roses or ice cream and Barbie dolls. Not sure which.

My mom: "I'm going to go get the medicine now, watch over your sister, she's screaming about microwaves, and OWW trying to eat my nails." she said.

Me: "Okay" I agreed. (runs downstairs grabs sister locks her in bathroom with chocolate chip cookies and water and a pink feather to stare at) "There. Now she'll be happy Well anyways that's all the time I have Well you already will be but still. Well bye now pencils, tadpoles, whatever you are! Don't go near my sister!" I exclaimed

**So if anybody wants to come up with a truth or dare just review and I'll probably use it. More reviews quicker I'll update! Sorry the characters are a little OOC but I'll fix that by the next chapter Latest would be like a week I'd say. Please review. The world is depending on you! Besides don't you want to see my sister? Well no one wants to see her (haha sis) but whatever. Just review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG OMG OMG PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY STORY! AND PEOPLE ACTUALLY POSTED REVIEWS! Well technically one person who posted a review was my best friend that I forced her to post a review but still. To everyone who looked at my story this chapter's for you!**

Me: "I'm back!" I said.

Iggy: "Yup…. She's back all right." he agreed.

Me: "Yeah well he's all better now I gave him some medicine. Turns out the school tried to give him some amazing new power to be able to turn into anyone like a little girl or an old man or whatever and it got mixed up so he started acting like all the people he could turn in but still I mean who wants to have awesome powers from the School when there's no blue highlighters in the School! I mean seriously wait a minute none of you are listening to me!" I ranted.

Fang: (updating his blog)

Nudge, Ella, Angel: (trying to persuade Max to let them give her a makeover)

Max: (arguing that she doesn't need a makeover)

Iggy, Gazzy: (making a new bomb)

Dylan; (Who cares what he's doing?)

Me: "Okay so let's start now. Gazzy you ask Nudge." I said.

Nudge: "Oh god. Well dare." she said.

Me: "HE HASN'T ASKED YOU YET!" I exclaimed.

Iggy: "What is he going to ask her pineapples or turnips?" he asked.

Me: "Maybe." I said. (hides turnips and pineapples behind her back)

Gazzy:" I dare you to go to random people who are walking on the street and scream that they're blind and need cake."he stated.

Me: "Okay let's go outside" I agreed.

_Five Minutes Later Outside_

Nudge: (goes up to a teenager texting) "OH NO! YOU' RE BLIND YOU NEED CAKE DO YOU LIKE CHOCOLATE OR VANILLA! I NEEED TO GET YOU CAKE!" she shouted.

Random Teenager: "Umm I'm not blind" she said.

Nudge: "YES YOU ARE CAKE OHHHH THE CAKE, DO YOU LIKE CHEESE IN YOURS OR ONIONS" she yelled.

Random Teenager: (walks away)

Nudge: "WAIT I NEED YOUR ADRESS SO I CAN DELIVER YOUR PINEAPPLES AND TURNIP CAKE" she asked. (glances at me)

Everyone but Nudge: (laughing really hard)

_Five Minutes Later Inside_

Me: "Okay now Nudge you ask me." I stated.

Nudge: "Okay so which one?" she asked.

Me: "YOU HAVE TO ASK ME FIRST!" I exclaimed.

Nudge: "Okay gosh, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

Me: (strokes chin) "Dare." I stated.

Nudge: "I dare you to give your sister coke. The insane one not the sane one. And let her outside the bathroom" she said.

Me: "But….. but...but…." I stammered.

Nudge: "Do it." she commanded.

Me: (very scared, goes into locked bathroom where sister is stroking a pony stuffed animal and putting lip gloss on her hair ) "Here you go Amanda." I said. (hands bottle of coke)

Amanda: "WE ALL NEED CHEESE I NEED MORE PONIES WHO'S A PONY YOU'RE A PONY GIVE ME PONIES I NEED ICE CREAM ONIONS TOMATOES BE FREE BE FREE!"she yelled. (tosses tomatoes and onions out the windows)

Amanda: "BE FREE BE FREE BE FREE!" she exclaimed.

Random strangers: (look strangely at Amanda as she tosses tomatoes and onions at them. Then they run as far away from our house as they can. )

Me: "Okay Amanda….. that's enough." I said.

Amanda: "NOOOO THEY HAVE TO BE FREE! TOMATOES ARE PEOPLE TOO THEY DESERVE TO BE FREE" she yelled.

Me: (ties Amanda up) "Okay now I ask Fang. Fang which one?" I asked.

Nudge: "Oh so you can do it." she said.

Me: "Yeah. So Fang which one?" I asked.

Fang: "Dare." he stated.

Me: "I dare you to update your blog saying all the things about you and Iggy are true and Figgy is real! And how much you love his soft warm lips and his blue crystal eyes and how you've always wanted to see under his shirt and…" I stammered.

Fang: "Is that legal?" he asked.

Max: "Probably not." she stated.

Me: "Who cares what's legal? Now post it." I said.

_New Blog Post by: Fang_

_Hey everyone so you know how well some of you fantasize about Figgy and those of you who use fanfiction read it a lot or write it and I have a confession to make: It's true. I love Iggy to death, so much I want to strangle him. After all he has the most amazing hair and the most beautiful eyes ever. It's true guys, I love him. It's true. _

Fang: "I think I'm going to barf." he said.

Me: "Me too." I agreed. (Barfs all over Dylan)

Gazzy: "THROW UP! AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

Max: "Gazzy. No. Sit." she commanded

Gazzy: "Aww." he pouted.

Me: "Oh my god I'm so sorry" I gushed. (realizes it's Dylan) "Go change in the bathroom. Now. There's clothes in there." I said.

Dylan: (goes to bathroom looking really disgusted by my throw up on his clothes)

Fang: "You chose a good person to throw up on." he commented.

Me: "I know right?" I said. (high fives Fang)

Dylan: "I HEARD THAT!" he yelled.

Me: "WHO CARES! Well that's it for today guys. We'll continue tomorrow" I said.

Amanda: "UMMM UMMM UMMMM" she murmured. (trying to break out of the ropes)

Me: "Umm you better go before umm she escapes" I said.

Amanda: "THEY MUST BE FREE TOMATOES NEED TO LIVE TOO THEY DO!" she screamed.

Me: "Bye!" I said.

**So on the next chapter the flock and Ella and Total and ME will read the comments posted from Fang's new blog post (LOL) and we'll also see what clothes Dylan changed into. (mwahahaha) And yeah uhh they'll be more craziness with my sister and a lot of laughs. See you guys next time! Oh by the way thank you so much everyone who looked at my story and uhhh Nudge remember what you were going to say?**

**Nudge: Read her story (Bambi eyes )**

**Gazzy: Or I'll fart on you.**

**Me: NOT PART OF THE PLAN GAZZY Well reviews and read guys please please please! And thanks for reading my AWESOME story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Well someone asked me if my sister was actually that insane and I just wanted to point out that in real life she's not insane at all. I just made her insane in the story. I'm probably the insane one. My friend thinks I should be in a mental hospital… but only because I get really hyper. She's crazy about ducks and I need to go to a mental hospital? Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

Dylan: "Seriously? These clothes?" he asked. (He's in a pink tank top dress and really tall pink high heels)

Everyone: (explodes in laughter)

Dylan: (glares at me)

Me: "So where were we last time?" I questioned.

Nudge: "Your sister was throwing tomatoes out the window telling them to be free." she said.

Me: "No I meant whose turn was it." I corrected.

Max: "Fang has to ask someone" she said.

Me: "K. Fang you ask Angel." I said.

Fang: "Truth or Dare, Angel." he asked.

Angel: "Truth." she said.

Fang: "Why did you try to take over the Flock?" he asked.

Angel: "I was seeing horrible visions, and horrible things. Since I was the one seeing these things I thought if I was the leader I could stop it. And we'd all be safe." she pointed out.

Me: "K. Now Angel you ask Iggy." I said.

Iggy: "Dare." he said.

Me: "SHE HASN'T ASKED YOU YET" I screamed.

Iggy: "Who cares?" he pointed out.

Angel: "I dare you to go to random people in a shop and wear a big pink bra over your clothes and high heels and go around saying random things." she said.

Me: "Let's go to the mall then." I said.

Fang: "What about your sister?" he asked.

Me:" MOM WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL. WATCH AMANDA." I yelled.

My mom: "OKAY. IS SHE STILL REFUSING TO DRINK WATER BECAUSE SHE THINKS SHE'S DESTROYING BOOKS?" she asked.

Me: "NO SHE SATRTED DRINKING AN HOUR AGO. NOW SHE SAYS IF SHE DOESN'T DRINK THAT WHALES WILL APPEAR AND BECOME HER PRINCE CHARMING." I said.

_At the Mall 20 Minutes in bra and high heels over normal clothes. _

Iggy: (goes up to a middle aged woman)"How does my poms look? Go CAKE! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! But who's a champion without ice cream?" he questioned.

Random Woman: "Ummm" she said. (walks away)

Iggy: (goes up to a teenage boy) "I love you! Have cheese! I'll make you a million chocolate for your love! I'll do anything"! I'd die for you Johnny, I'd die!" he exclaimed.

Random Boy:"Oh wow you're Iggy from the flock. Probabbly doing something crazy huh? Mind if I kidnap you? My sister's always wanted to see you. Okay? Come with me" he commanded. (ties up iggy)

Me: "NOOOOO DON'T YOU TAKE IGGY" I shouted.

Flock: (attacks him, knocks him out, unties Iggy)

Ella: "Iggy! Are you okay?" he exclaimed.

Iggy: "Yeah, I'm fine. WHERE ON EARTH DID PONIES GO? I'LL COME TO YOUR RESCUE I'M THE OEN AND ONLY CHEF I'LL COOK I'LL BOIL I'LL CHOP THE CARROTS! I'M A SUPERHERO!" he yelled. (runs up to middle age man) "I LOVE YOUR GLASSES I'LL DO ANYTHING!" he screamed.

Random Man: "Uhhh you're wearing a bra" he pointed out.

Iggy: "I know. Wanna party with me?" he said.

Random Man:" Okay." he said. (Starts to take off shirt.)

Iggy: (disgusted. Runs away to nearest shop which is Target. Runs up to a eleven year old girl) "I AM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD! BOW TO MY COMMAND!" he exclaimed.

Me: "Iggy you can stop now" I pointed out

Iggy: "Ok." he said.

_Back Home. _

Me: "Iggy you ask Dylan." I said.

Dylan: "Dare." he said.

Me: "WHY DOES NOBODY WAIT TILL PEOPLE ASK THEM IT'S LIKE HOW NOBDOY WAITS TILL THE MICROWAVE HAS GONE DOWN TO ZERO SECONDS EVERYBDOY ALWAYS OPENS THE MICROWAVE AT FIVE SECONDS LEFT OR FOR" I screamed.

Nudge: "Uhhh it doesn't really matter." she pointed out.

Me: "Well the food could turn out just perfect with those four extra seconds. Now ask." I said.

Iggy: "I dare you to put on a bunch of makeup on and pretend to be a woman for the entire next chapter." he said.

Dylan: "Oh god." he frightenedly said.

Me: "Well since there isn't that much time left we'll do that next time Bye you guys!" I said.

**Hey everybody well hoped you liked this chapter, Dylan will die soon (mwahahaha) Well anyways it's my sister's 16****th**** birthday next week. What should I get her? Any ideas? Btw you guys if anyone wants to I have another story, Never Normal. I think it's pretty good. Check it out! Well hope you guys liked it. I might not be able to update tomorrow because I'm kind of busy. But I might. See you next time!**


	4. British Accents and Gazzy fans

**Hey people. Well I haven't gotten that many reviews so you guys please please review because that's the only way I can know if you like what I'm writing or if there's anything you'd like me to change about it. So please review. And LOL I have to tell you guys a story. Okay so during study hall, me and my friend Mira went to the computer lab to type up our history papers and there was no one there so our computer teacher is normally pretty cool with us going in there for schoolwork without his permission so we went in. And for some random reason we were just laughing and stuff and we started dancing really badly. And a kid walked past us and you should have seen the look on his face! K well here's the chapter. **

Me: "Hey everyone! So anyways who's turn was it." I questioned.

Max: "Ig asks someone." she said.

Me: "K Iggy you ask Ella." I said.

Iggy: "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Me: "FINALLY SOMEONE WAITS TILL THE MICROWAVE'S ON ZERO" I exclaimed. (high fives Iggy)

Ella: "Truth" she stated.

Iggy: "Do you love me?" he questioned.

Ella: (blushes) "Yes." she admitted.

Me: "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. K now Ella you ask Gazzy." I said.

Dylan: "I say! Where are my crumpets?" he said.

Me: "Dylan you don't have to British besides that's more of a Jamaican accent." I pointed out.

Dylan: "Why I have never been there! Do they make good crumpets?" he said.

Me: "They sell cheese that tastes like blue ink and maple syrup mixed together. Only in one shop though. NEVER BUY IT!" I told them.

Iggy: "What's wrong with maple syrup?" he asked.

Me: "With blue ink? Disgusting!" I pointed out.

Max: "How do you know what blue ink tastes like?" she asked.

Me: "Amanda." I stated.

Fang: "O." he said.

Me: "Now Ella dare away." I said.

Ella: "Ummm I dare you to" she stammered.

Dylan: "Make a pish posh crumpet for me dearies!" he exclaimed.

Me: "Don't interrupt and you don't have to be British." I said.

Iggy: "I dare you to claim in front of a bunch of people that you are the god of cheese, blue ink, and syrup and prove it by throwing it everywhere." he said.

Gazzy: "This is going to be epic!" he exclaimed.

Me: "Well the bowling alley has a lot of people" I pointed out.

_Twenty Minutes Later at Bowling Alley_

Me: "I can't believe we almost had to pay to go in! Luckily Angel "convinced them" otherwise. Thx Angel!" I said.

Angel: "No problem Talia." she said.

Me: "Mwahahaha" I laughed. (points French dictionary everywhere)

Fang: "Talia?" he asked.

Me: "Not now Fang I'm commanding my evil minions! TAKE THAT BLUE HIGHLIGHTER DESTROYERS" I exclaimed.

Angel: "That's a French dictionary." she poitned out.

Me: "Oh." I said. (hides French dictionary behind back)

Gazzy: (goes up to a bunch of ten year olds) "I AM THE GOD! BOW TO ME MINIONS! BUT FIRST HAND OVER ALL BLUE INK FOR IT IS MINE!" he said.

Me: "Yeah! And I'm the queen of Highlighters especially blue ones!" I exclaimed.

Gazzy: "I OWN ALL CHEESE! GIVE ME YOUR MAPLE SYRUP" he yelled.

GF1: "Ummmm are you okay?" she said.

GF2: "Do you need a doctor?" she exclaimed.

GF3: "He's just being funny guys. And cute" she said. (flutters eyelashes)

RG4: "Oh. Well come on let's get him" she said. (run after him screaming YOU'RE SO HOT)

_20 Minutes Later Back Home_

Me:" I can't believe we got kicked out of there!" I exclaimed.

Nudge: "Yeah I mean it was just one guy throwing blue ink and maple syrup everywhere chased by four screaming girls chased by 9 people, 1 screaming about blue highlighters" she agreed. (glances at me)

Me: "Ikr? What's wrong with that?" I pointed out.

Total: "Just forget about the dog why don't you? I was there too you know!" he said.

Max: "Oh right and one dog with wings with the nine people." she said.

Total: "Thank you." he said.

Me: "See, that's not weird at all?" I pointed out.

Dylan: "You know what would make this all better? Crumpets!" he exclaimed.

Me: "British people don't say Crumpets after every sentence." I pointed out.

Dylan: "Why, are you sure mate? Crumpets are quite fine." he disagreed.

Me: "YES! My cousins are British." I said.

Dylan: "Oh, I apologize mate.: he said.

Angel: "I controlled the bowling guard's mind. He thinks we're all just innocent people playing tag." she said.

Me: "Well that's good. Now Gazzy you ask Dylan." I said.

Dylan: "Dare." he pointed out.

Me: "Don't try to be brave you know you're a stupid coward. On the other hand, keep dare. Maybe you'll die." I poiinted out.

Gazzy: "I dare you to pretend you're a giant blue highlighter and walk through the streets screaming about how the ladies love you." he said.

_Twenty Minutes Later. Dylan in Blue Highlighter Costume_

Dylan: "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. (flexes muscles) "I'm the man! I'M THE BLUE HIGHLIGHTER! Say what? By the way any of you have crumpets?" he said.

Me: (glares)

DH1: "OMG UR DYLAN LET'S GET HIM!" she exclaimed. (Everyone runs after him with pitchforks except us)

Me: (joins fight, throws French dictionary)

Dylan: (runs into house)

Rest of us: (joins him)

Me: "Well I guess that's it for today. God Dylan you had to be a coward and not die!" I said.

**Hope you liked it guys! See you next time! Well listen any of you who are reading my other story, Never Normal I don't think I'll be able to update it today. I'll try later in the night if I have time. Sorry if I can't. Bye you guys!**


	5. Nudge's new BF and I release Amanda

**Hey so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was REALLY busy with my history project so I didn't have much time… also there's the tiny fact that my one of my two best friends is mad at me because well it's a long story. It's like this my best friend doesn't like my other best friend. So when my other best friend started to like well we were doing a quadruple chat (me, my two best friends, the best friend who's mad at me other best friend) and my best friend who isn't mad at me was joking around with me and she like joked around and stuff the way we always do and you know since we're best friends she said stuff that she likes knows I won't take personally cause I know it's a joke. And the best friend who's mad at me best friend who I don't know very well took it personally and got really upset. And I apologized and everything but my best friend who's mad at me just told me never to talk to her other best friend again. So what should I do? Please PM me and give me advice because I'm really upset right now. Thx you guys. Hope you like this chapter. **

Me: "I am so depressed" I stated.

Iggy: "Which you have told us like a times." He pointed out.

Ella: "I think you guys should try to talk things out. A real friendship won't be ruined by something fragile. "She said.

Me: "Thanks Ella." I thanked. (gives weak smile) "Anyways I don't want to ruin the chapter for you guys because you know I'm sad so why don't I bring my sister in so she can humor you all" I asked.

Total: "NO!"he screamed.

Fang: "in a million years"he said.

Me: "Sorry guys I don't want to ruin the chapter for everyone. Let me go get Amanda. Oh and ummm you might want to hold on to that knife Ella. The others have super mega fighting powers but uhhh I mean she won't' attack you but ummm sometimes she goes a little crazy" I droned on. (goes gets Amanda, unties her, sets her down)

Amanda: "Whose turn is it?" she asked.

Fang: "Did she…..." he asked

Nudge: "Just say…..." she asked.

Gazzy: "A normal sentence?" he exclaimed.

Me: "Well she had a bunch of sugar this morning so she got super super super hyper so now she's really tired. After she rests for a while she'll be normal. And by normal I mean her normal insane self." I explained.

Max: "Well now Dylan asks somebody." She said.

Amanda:" Oh yeah. Dylan you ask Total. Nothing too bad though, like never seeing a green marker again."

Angel: "Green marker?" she questioned.

Me: "Like my blue highlighter thing." I explained.

Total: "Thank you Amanda for remembering me. You know you're not quite as insane as Talia makes out. You're really a lovely lady. And dare, Dylan. " he said.

Me: "No, no, no Total you shouldn't have said she was a lovely-"I was cut off.

Amanda: " HUMPETY DUMPETY SAT ON THE WALL HUMPETY DUMPETY HAD SOME BROCOLLI HUMPETY DUMPETY LOAR HIS WATER BOTTLE AND HUMPETY DUMPETY WROTE ABOUT GREEN CHEESE" she sang.

Me: "And that's why."

Dylan: "Total I dare you to get into a Spiderman costume and go flirt with ladies in a really bad way."

Me: "I think Amanda was spider girl once for Halloween." I said.

Nudge: "You let her go trick or treating?" Nudge exclaimed.

Me: "Supervised. Of course we didn't let her keep the candy. Well we gave her one piece but that was all. Last year she was a giant sticky note, the year before that an anatomy textbook, before that a princess with green skin, and before that spider girl and so on. I'll get the spider girl costume and Total won't wear the scarf or wig so it'll be fine." I said. (goes gets costume)

Total: (changes into costume)

_Fifteen Minutes Later in the Water Park _

Total : "Yo ladies? You like my dig? I'm swinging huh? What about my bra? Wanna get in my pants? There's room for you you know."he said.

Angel: "What does he mean by that?" she questioned.

Max: "TALIA!" she shouted.

Me: "Ummm I sorta let him watch a show where a girl cheats on her boyfriend and sleeps with both of them in the same night she has a baby but the DNA shows that the fathers' are two so umm yeah."

Max: "Ummm we better all get going now." Max said.

Fang: "Yeah. That show shouldn't even be existing." He commented.

Me: "Okay. TOTAL COME HERE!"

_Back Home Tem Minutes Later_

Dylan: "Well my dare was a waste" he said.

Me: "Yeah. Who cares?" I said.

Amanda: " The little train went here, the cat went there and the onions went all BOOM! And Total now you ask uhh Nudge" she commented.

Nudge: "Dare."

Total: " I dare you to go off on a rampage saying random things and screaming that you're the alien sweater in front of a really cute guy." Total said.

Nudge: (glares and huffs)

_Ten Minutes Later at Mall Nudge Standing Next to Cute Boy_

RB: "Hi! I uhh like your shirt. Have you seen that new alien movie?"

Nudge: "Thanks! Oh yeah it was super cool! I went with my friend Talia. Wasn't it super scary when the alien attacked the- (receives glare from Total) ummm I mean of course I did. After all I'm the alien sweater! GREEN ALIEN SWEATERS ARE AMAZING! YEAH! GO BLUE CHEESE AND ONIONS! CERAM WOULD GO GREAT WITH A TYPING BOARD! DON'T EAT YOUR PANTS WITHOUT CHAIRS! I'M AN ALIEN SWEATER!"

RB: (laughing) "You're funny. I'm Brandon by the way. I really like you. Can I have your number?"

Nudge: "Sure! I'm Monique but everyone calls me Nudge (smiles gives him her phone) AFTER ALL I LOVE BLUE ALIEN SWEATERS! AND CHEESE GOES GOOD WITH ANATOMY TXTBOOKS IM SUPERMAN AFTER ALL! I'LL RUN I'LL JUMP I'LL DO MISSION IMPOSSIBLE I'M SUPERMAN!" She exclaimed.

RB: "Nudge, I like that. Cool name. You are hilarious, by the way. Just my kind of girl. Wanna go out for pizza on Friday?"

Nudge: "Sure! I'll text you! AFTER ALL I'M THE ALIEN SWEATER WHO EATS CHEESE ANATOMY TEXTBOOKS! Bye Brandon!" she said.

_Back Home_

Amanda: "Well Total didn't intend good but he got Nudge a boyfriend. BOYFRIENDS ROCK! THEY'RE ALMOST AS COOL AS GREEN MARKERS! NOW GET ME CHEESE WITH PENCILS!" she said. (starts wrapping cheese around pencils)

Me: "Umm yeah. Bye!" I said.

**So hope you guys liked it. Please PM me or even tell me in a review, though I would really prefer a PM advice. Thanks you guys. You're the best! **


	6. Amanda Drives and Pets' Prophecies

**Hey people! Well I am slightly not depressed anymore so I'm sure you'll be happy that I won't release Amanda today….. OR will I? And people PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because like I have a lot of people favoriting or following this story but not that many reviewing. K well here's my next chappie J Oh yeah and I own nothing. Literally nothing. Well except my bed, my stuff, my ipod, and all my stuff. So I do own stuff then. Or do I? Oh whatever just here's the chapter. **

Nudge: (madly texting on her phone)

Iggy: "Earth to Nudge!" he said. (waves hands in front of Nudge's face)

Max: "It's no use. She's been on her phone nonstop." She said.

Gazzy: "Maybe…" he said. (pours cranberry juice on Nudge)

Nudge: "EEEH! GAZZY! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GETMY HAIR THIS PERFECT MIXTURE OF CURLY AND STRIAGHT! I HAD TO GO BACK AND FORTH FROM CUR LING IT AND STRAIGHTENING IT FOR HOURS! I THOUGHT BRANDON WOULD LIKE IT!" she yelled.

Max: " Okay Nudge you're excluded from Truth or Dare today, you can go and wash your hair or whatever. Come back when you're done. And what time do you need to be at the movies? Talia needs to drop you off there." She said.

Me: "Uhhhhh Max?" I said.

Max: "Yeah?" she said.

Me: "I'm thirteen I can't drive. Well my mom's busy today so either Amanda can take us or….." I said.

Fang: "I'll drive." He said.

Max: "Or me. Just not Amanda." She said.

Me: "Sorry guys but my mom wouldn't like it if I let two people who didn't have their licenses drive my mom's car. As crazy as she is, Amanda is a good driver. Now since Nudge's going to wash her hair, Fang you ask uhhh Iggy." I said.

Iggy: "Dare." He said.

Me: (sobbing) "I thought you were my microwave wait to zero friend Iggy! I thought we were a team!" I said.

Iggy: (rolls eyes)

Fang: "I dare you to go scream to random people with pets random prophecies about them and their pets." He said.

Me: "Have you been reading Percy Jackson?" I said.

Fang: (shrugs) "my laptop died and you couldn't get the battery till yesterday. Max went out with Nudge to buy Nudge a new curler since hers broke. I was bored. So yeah." He said.

Me: "OMG OMG OMG ISN'T PERCABETH AMAZING! THEY ARE LIKE THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER! AND ISN'T IT SWEET THAT THE ONE THING THAT PERCY WOULD STAY ALIVE FOR IS ANNABETH! IT'S SO CUTE! THEY ARE LIKE THE AMAZINGEST COUPLE EVER!" I exclaimed.

Iggy: "Well let's go to the uhhh dog park then.

Me: "K. We can't walk there though it's too far. Let me get Amanda….." I said.

Ella: "Ummmm is that safe?" she said.

Me: "Totally. I've been in the car millions of times with her. Just uhhh don't talk to her about being lovely or green markers. Or cheese from Jamaica. Other than that we should be fine….." I said.

Ella: "When you say should be?" she asked.

Me: "Maybe just possibly fine? Well let's get going then." I said. (goes unties Amanda puts her in driver's seat. "Drive." I commanded.

Amanda: "Will I get more Jamaican cheese? Or a pony? AFTER ALL I'M THE QUEEN OF ALL ONIONS FOR ALL ETERNITY! GREEN MARKERS IS MY COMMAND! NO ONE WILL EVERY ESCAPE THE WRATH OR PURPLE HAIR AND BLUE ONIONS! BUT GREEN WILL BE CHERISHED! ALL THE GREEN MARKERS WILL BE CHERISHED!" she said.

Me: "Uhhh that's nice Amanda, but drive now." I said.

Amanda: " THE TOMATOES STILL MUST BE FREE! ISN'T CHEESE MADE FOR THAT? EVERY DAY ONE BY ONE WE MUST RELEASE THE TOMATOES AND LET THEM BE FREE! BE FREE TOMATOES BE FREE!" she said. (starts chucking tomatoes out the window.)

Me: "Amanda. Drive. Now." I said.

Amanda: (sighs. Drives us to dog park)

Ella: "We're… alive?" she asked.

Me: "Told ya. Now Iggy do your dare." I said.

Iggy: (goes up to happy couple with a baby in their arms and a puppy running around them) " YOUR DOG WILL ONE DAY EAT ALL THE CHEESE IN YOUR REFRIGERATOR HE WILL FREE ALL THE ONIONS FOREVER! BEWARE THE WRATH HE WILL MAKE ALL THE CAKE HAVE ONIONS! I NEED THE ONIONS! THEY CANNOT BE FREE! BEWARE!" he said.

RC: "Uhhhhhhh…. Who are you?" they asked.

Iggy: "WHY I AM THE KING OF ONIONS AND I KNOW THAT ONE DAY YOUR DOG WILL RELEASE THEM! BOW TO ME BOW! OR YOUR DOG WILL NEVER SEE AN ONION AS LONG AS HE LIVES! IM THE KING OF ONIONS YOU MUST BOW!"he said.

RC: "Ummmmm…" (walks away)

Amanda: " TOMATOES MUST BE FREE THEY MUST BE FREE FLY TOMATOES FLY!" she screamed.

RC: "Uhhhh those are tomatoes." They said.

Amanda: "Oh right. LONG LIVE THE PURPLE PANTS THEY MUST EAT ONIONS THEY MUST! (starts stuffing onions into purple pants) THE ONIONS SHALL LIVE FOREVER IN THE PURPLE PANTS! FOREVER! !BOW TO ME IM THE QUEEN OR PURPLE P ANTS! IM PURPLE PANTS GIRL! (runs around screaming "I'm purple pants girl") she said.

Me: "uhhhh we better get home" I said.

Fang: "No doubt about that." He said.

Angel: "Yeah, Nudge has to go to her date soon with Brandon." She said.

Me: "Oh yeah. Well I guess then that's all we can do today… L. Bye people!"

**Sorry this is a little short guys. But I'll update tonight as well. Capiche? **


	7. Dylan's fear of Barbies

**I had coffee. Mwahahaha. Ok here's the chapter. **

Me: "I had coffee! I had coffee!" I said.

Iggy: "She ran around screaming…. For five hours" he said.

Fang: "It was torture." he said.

Max: "Kill me now." she said.

Nudge: "I wasn't there. I was on my date with Brandon which went great! We're meeting up again tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

Angel: "I envy you." she said.

Gazzy: "It isn't legal to give her coffee." he said.

Ella: "Max might have to save the world but it'll be destructed again if you have coffee." she said.

Me: "God. Okay so ummmmmmm it was oh I don' t know whose turn it was. Max you ask uhhh Angel." she said.

Max: "Truth or Dare sweetie?" she asked.

Angel: "Dare." she said.

Max: "I dare you to control Gazzy's mind to do something really weird." she commented.

Gazzy: "What! No! It wasn't my dare!" he exclaimed.

Angel: "You will dance around like a monkey while drinking coffee." she said.

Gazzy:" I won't- I will dance around like a monkey while drinking coffee." he agreed.

Angel: "You will say random things and put on a funny skit for us." she said.

Gazzy: "Angel sto- I will say random things and put on a funny skit for you." he said.

Angel: "Now do it!" she said.

Gazzy: (gets in monkey suit) "Hey people guess why potato head's wife has no nose?"he said.

Nudge: "Why?" she asked.

Gazzy: "Cause she got sick of smelling her husband!" he exclaimed.

_Silence_

Angel:" Funnier. Now." she commanded.

Gazzy: (in monkey suit) "CHEESE MUST BE CONQUERED EVERYONE FIGHT THE CHEESE!" he yelled. (grabs knife starts stabbing it into cheese) "DIE CHEESE DIE!" he screamed. (runs downstairs to the refrigerator and starts stabbing cheese with a knife) "THEY! MUST!NOT!LIVE!" he screamed.

Neighbor: "Ummmm hi Talia ummmm your mom told me to check on you if she wasn't home by this time so uhhhh I thought I'd come but uhhhh" she said.

Gazzy: "DIE!CHEESE!DIE!" he said.

Neighbor: "You know exactly how I feel! Cheese must be deceased in order for lambs to start eating pinecones! Otherwise primroses will be stuck watching their best friends, pinecones being eaten by lambs" she said. !

Gazzy: "CHEESE MUST DIE IT MUST DIE FOREVER!" he screamed.

Neighbor: (high fives Gazzy) "Yeah! What an amazing young man!" she exclaimed. (walks back home

_Silence_

Gazzy: "CHEESE MUST DIE!" he screamed. (stabs cheese with more knives throws it in thrash can) "AGGGGH THERE'S STILL TINY BITS LEFT! NOOOO! NOOOOO!" he yelled.

Ella: "Ummm Angel get him to stop." she said.

Angel: "You will stop killing cheese." she commanded.

Gazzy: "I won't- I will stop killing cheese." he obeyed. (returns back to normal)

Max: "You know that's really freaky sometimes Angel." she said.

Me: "You can say that again." I agreed.

Max: "You know that's really freaky sometimes Angel." she said.

Me: "No I didn't mean it literally." I explained.

Max: "Then how?" she asked.

Me: "It's like an expression. Like figuratively. Oh never mind it doesn't matter. Now Angel you ask Ella." I said.

Ella: "Dare." she said.

Me: (in a creepy witch voice) "Microwaves will haunt you forever. They will haunt you FOREVER!" I said. (tries to do evil laugh)

Max: "That was a horrible evil laugh Talia." she commented.

Nudge: "Yeah." she agreed.

Me: "You guys are nice. You should see my friend, even when she just laughs so normally it sounds so evil!" I explained.

Max: "Maybe she is evil!" she exclaimed.

Me: "That's probably true actually. She eats dog food for lunch then for dinner starts screaming about how dog food is killing cats." I said.

Fang: "Do you ever hang out with normal people?" he asked.

Me: "No. That's boring." I explained.

Angel: "So who are your other friends?" she explained.

Me: "Well one of my friends bought an iPod just to charge it and when her mom has to charge something she screams about how iPods are made to be charged. Another one likes ice cream from her house but if she goes to someone else's house and they give her ice cream she goes and nibbles on their pencils until they say that they will never try to give her ice cream again." I said.

Dylan:" Okkaaaaay…." he said.

Me: "You're still here? Damn it. Hmmmm well in that case angel you do Dylan." I said.

Dylan: "Truth." he said.

Me: (lifts key to unlock the closet door where Amanda is)

Dylan: "Uhhhhh dare." he said.

Angel: (smiles like an angel) "You will be a monster who's scared of barbies." she commanded.

Dylan: "I will be a monster who's scared of Barbies." he said.

Fang: "Wow he's weak" he said.

Me: "Very weak." I agreed. (high fives Fang)

Angel: "You will hide whenever you see a Barbie." she commanded.

Dylan: "I will hide whenever I see a Barbie." she obeyed.

Angel: "Now start!" she commanded.

Dylan: "ROOOAR! IM THE TRYANESOUROS REX! I WILL EAT YOU ALL UP!" he exclaimed. (Bares his teeth)

Me: (lifts up Barbie)

Dylan: (whimpers) "I WILL NEVER SEE THE BARBIES!" he yelled (runs away screaming)

Me: (chases him)" Barbies! Babies! Babies!" I chanted.

Dylan: "SOMEONE HELP ME I NEED TO HIDE!" he screamed.

Me: "Barbies! Barbies!Barbies! I'm a Barbie girl! In this Barbie world!" I yelled.

Dylan: (sobs) "NO BARBIES! NOOOOOOO!" he sobbed.

Angel: "As strange as this is can I stop now. I'm tired from all this mind control." she said.

Me: "But I want to torture him more." I complained.

Max: (sighs) "you can stop Angel. Dylan you ask somebody." she said.

Dylan: "K I'll ask you." he said.

Max:" Dare." she commented.

Dylan: "I dare you to kiss me while Fang is watching." he said.

Fang: (growls)

Me: (lifts pitchfork) "Ewww! She has to kiss you!" I said.

Dylan: "Thanks Talia." he commented.

Me: "Oh don't thank me yet. You'll die soon in painful ways." I explained.

Dylan: "Good to know." he said.

Me: "Yeah." I agreed.

Max: (goes up kisses Dylan, walks away)

Fang: (snarls, attacks Dylan)

Me: (attacks Dylan)

Everyone else: (tries to pull us off him)

Dylan: (whimpers)

Me: "Wait what was that?" I asked.

Dylan: (runs away)

Me: "Oh no that sounded like….." I said.

Amanda:" PINEAPPLES COME BACK! WE'LL BE FRIENDS I SWEAR I WONT CHARGE MY IPOD ITHOUG YOU AGAIN I SWEAR!" she screamed.

Dylan: "AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

Me: "Amanda! What did we say about scaring the people I'm destined to kill." I scolded.

Amanda: (slumps) " Only after you go to bed." she mournfully said.

Max: "Good. Now take this and go." I said.

Amanda:" K." she said.

Me: "Okay so now Dylan you ask Iggy." I said.

Dylan: "Truth or Dare." he asked.

Me: "No one wants to wait till the microwave's zero Dylan." I commented.

Dylan: (rolls eyes)

Iggy: "Dare." he said.

Dylan: "I dare you to go to Amanda and scream about cameras." he said.

Iggy: "K. " he said. (goes to Amanda)

Me: "Uhhh that might not be a good idea because" I said.

Amanda: "IKR CAMERAS ARE AMAZING THEY LOVE TO EAT PENCILS TOO! GIVE ME MORE PENCILS! Wait is that the microwave?" she yelled.

_Microwave goes to Zero_

Amanda: "Oh there's the microwave. PENCILS DESERVE TO BE EATEN PENCILS ARE THE BIGGEST FEAROF NANY DREW AND IM ALWAYS WITH THE CLUE CREW!" she said.

Me: "maybe I should start having normal friends." I commented.

Nudge: "You think?" she asked.

Me: "Why do you want me to think?" I asked.

Nudge: "No, it's like a figure of phrase oh never mind." she said.

Amanda: "CAMERAS EAT PENCILS CAMERAS EAT PENCILS!" she said.

Me: "Amanda. Sit. Iggy ask Nudge already." I said.

Iggy: "Truth or Dare" he asked.

Nudge: "Truth." she said.

Iggy: "If someone had to witness you take a shower who would you pick!" he asked.

Nudge: (whacks Iggy) "well probably Max or Angel cause they're like my sisters and we girls like change in front of each other sometimes." she said.

Fang: (silence)

Nudge: "Not like deliberately! Just like you know, oh it's complicated." she said.

Iggy: "Unless it's secretly Justin Beiver…." he said.

Nudge: (whacks him) " He's okay. I don't like him that much." she said.

Gazzy: (mimicks Nudge) "Justin's like the most amazing person ever! He has hair so long it can touch the ground! I just want to get my hands all over his ass! I think he should-" he said.

Nudge: (chasing Gazzy)

Me: "Well that's it for today I guess. Bye!" I said.

**LOL! And for the record my friends aren't that weird. Definitely not. Except I do have a friend who's laugh sounds so evil. It's creepy. Well see y'all! In the country state back home in Tennessee! Okay that was the worst country accent ever. Whatever. Bye! **


	8. What size bra are you?

**Hey you guys. Okay well I can't stretch this enough but plz plz plz review. Even if you only said "hi" I would love that! And I don't know if it's because this is my first story, so you guys don't want to give me criticism but if there's anything you don't like just tell me! Seriously I will change it for you- most likely. Criticism is loved. Ideas are embraced. Reviews make me get hyperJ. **

Me: And we're back! Dun, dun dun. Aren't you guys happy? I'M BACK!

Iggy: Wait why should they be happy about?

Me: Because I'm hereJ.

Max: And…..

Me: (throws pillows at them) Well anyways uhh I have no idea where we are and I'm too lazy to scroll up and check so uhhhhhhh Gazzy! You ask Max.

Max: Dare.

Gazzy: I dare you to wear a lot of makeup and a dress and high heels.

Nudge: (squeals) Yeah cool! I and Ella can do everything for you. And Angel can help us!

Max: You. Will. Pay.

(All four of them go into Nudge's room)

Me: Wait! Can't I help!

Max: Then who'll make sure the boys don't do something crazy?

Me: Well this IS a story meant for humor. (skips out happily)

Gazzy: Oh yeah! What should we do first? Read Nudge's diary? Read Max's diary? Angel's? Ella's?

Iggy: Not Nudge's. She says everything she thinks. Not Angel's either. It won't be that interesting. And DEFINITELY NOT Ella's.

Gazzy: K then Max's.

Fang: Leave's Max's diary alone.

Iggy: Really? She was saying something about Dylan being hot…..

Dylan: (grins triumphantly)

Fang: (growls and snatches diary)

Iggy: Read it out loud. It starts from about a month ago.

Fang: "Dear Diary. I can't help but thinking that Dylan is good for me in some ways. I mean, he helps me admit I'm not strong in a way. And he's always with me. But I couldn't. Not after Fang. But it's not like he has my back anymore. I mean he freaking left! And started dating my clone, Maya. Maya's okay except for the tiny fact that SHE'S MY FREAKING CLONE! But I mean, I guess in a way Maya's kinda like me in a way Fang started dating her because she reminded me of her. Hopefully. Or it could just be because he really didn't love me and he just wants a girlfriend. I'm so confused right now."

Gazzy: "This is boring. Skip to something like interesting."

Fang: (flips many pages) "Well this is titled Gazzy's and Iggy's new bomb. Dear diary. Iggy and Gazzy are in sooooo much trouble. As soon as I pull up their little tails I swear they will be in so much trouble."

Gazzy and Iggy: (look behind them to see if they have tails)

Gazzy: We don't HAVE tails!

Iggy: "Yeah!"

Fang: "Well you are probably wondering why Gazzy and Iggy are in so much trouble. Well Angel and Nudge were playing a game and me and Fang were kiss- uhhhh I mean talking on the couch. Then suddenly in the entire freaking house a bomb went off. Which ruined our entire store of chocolate chip cookies. That my mom made for me. Which was like a lifetime supply. Boy am I mad. As soon as they show their little cheeky grins, they will seriously wish they moved to Arkansas or Texas or whatever it is that has some huge shelter to protect people from bombs. They would have hated that. The only thing that stopped me was- well I admit it. Fang looked super hot in his new jeans. And uhhhh I may have accidentally seen his abs which were totally fricking gorgeous. So I stayed."

Gazzy: Why can't it be PG 13?

Dylan: You're always complaining that you can't watch PG13 movies.

Gazzy: Good point. Fang, read on!

Max: I swear Nudge; couldn't you have gone with a dress that isn't strapless? I mean my bra strap shows from this. Oww. (bra strap snaps) Never mind. Now it looks like I'm wearing half a bra. Wait- oww. (other bra strap snaps). Talia you're going to need to take me shopping. I need bigger bras. Except then we'll have to leave the boys alone for more than half an hour. Which would probably destroy the house."

Nudge: No kidding. But you need bigger bras. Oh wow you're going to be like a C size. Ella and I are both B.

Angel: I'm confused. B what? C what?

Ella: Angel! You're here! Uhhhhh

Angel: (reads their minds) Ewwwww! Why would people look at each other naked!

Max: Uhhhh freakos do it Angel. No problem. Oh isn't that Ian interesting clock! Where ever did you get it Talia?

Me: Clock. Really? It's a freaking circle.

Max: I couldn't think of anything else. (all girls enter room) All right boys, what did you do? YOU GUYS READ MY DIARY HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THAT! Gazzy, I know this was your idea, don't try to blame it on someone else. No TV for a week. You can't snoop in other people's things. Igs, no TV for a week either. Plus Ella will get in a bikini and you can't get within twenty feet of her.

Ella: What.

Max: Dylan! I'm surprised you didn't stop them normally you're responsible. And Fang! Well I thought you would do better is all I thought.

Angel: What are you going to do to punish Dylan and Fang?

Nudge: (sly smile) Well I mean I have a new bikini and I'm sure Ella doesn't want to be left out and neither do I. Two's not big enough. Make it three!

Max: No. .

Me: Come on Max it could be fun. It would really punish them. I have a new one we'll make it a party.

Max: Maybe. (all of us girls jump up and down) I said maybe!

Me: K so what do you guys think of Max's makeover.

(guys actually realize that Max had a makeover

Me: (whispers) Angel read their minds and tell me what they're saying.

Angel: Well Fang thinks she looks like heaven just crowned her queen of the angels and her bone structure is amazing with that dress like her boobs show a little bit out which is totally gorgeous and really sexy. He's thinking that she's magical, like an angel and he can't stop staring at her he's trying to unfreeze.

Fang: (frozen in spot)

Angel: And Dylan thinks she's beautiful and looks really amazing.

Fang: (unfreezes, tackles Dylan)

Angel: Iggy's thinking a bunch of stuff about how she's probably a double G with her boobs. And that Fang's probably trying to take off her underwear right now and so is Dylan. And Gazzy's thinking that he should really record this.

Gazzy: (holds up video camera)

Me: (joins tackling Fang)

Max: Hey! I'm not double G!

Angel: Max, what did all that mean?

Max: Uhhh nothing sweetie.

Angel: Like more about people taking off clothes in front of each other and showering?

Max: No sweetie. Not that.

Angel: Max I thought you said only freakos did that.

Max: That's right sweetie. The boys weren't thinking like that. Now come on it's time for bed.

Nudge: About the bikini….

Max: I SAID MAYBE!

Me: I'll bake you cookies.

Max: Fine.

Me: Really?

Max: Don't underestimate the power of cookies.

Me: Believe me, I won't. (evil grin) Well bye everyone!

**Like I said before criticism is loved, ideas are embraced, and reviews make me hyper. More so than usual. Please you guys, I'm begging you review. I don't care if it's just saying "Cookies are good." Just review! Seriously, I have a lot of people following and favoriting this story but not many people are reviewing. Please review you guys. Seriously, I love reviews! They make me almost as hyper as when I get coffee. Which we all know that story of what happened…. Well bye! Don't forget to tap that amazing wonder of beautiful magic button over there. **


	9. Puff the Purple Peacock

**Hey guys. So I'm going to write a little poem for you guys.**

**Rain will go away, sunshine will come out**

**Everything about it is amazing**

**Vamos! Come and do it!**

**Incredible,fascinating, wonderful**

**Ever so pleasing towards me. **

**Wonders to the world**

** Yeah I'm not so good with poems. Well REVIEW!**

Angel: So if you're a C cup does that mean you make carrots in your boobs for your babies to eat them? And like B cup means you make bananas for them? And A is apples?

Me: Uhhhhh sure Angel. I think I'm going to get Max to have the "talk" with you.

Max: Ohhhhhh no. She's too young.

Me: Well do you want her to grow up thinking that your boobs make carrots for your babies to eat?

Gazzy: In her defense they get hungry too probably when they're in your stomach.

Angel: How do they get in their mom's stomachs anyway? I mean I read your ugys' minds about people taking off their clothes in front of each other but I still don't understand.

Iggy: Trust me, you don't want to know.

Angel: So I don't like carrots so my mom wasn't C cup right?

Fang: Uhhhhh sure Angel.

Angel: Wait a minute why is it cup? Is it like a liquid? Like b means banana juice or something? But who likes banana juice?

Me: Oh my gosh my dad's having a baby! Look!

(everyone turns and look)

Fang: That's not even possible.

Me: Well yeah I mean it is girls who have their periods and….

Gazzy: (stuffs ears with peanut butter)

Me: Oh right. Children are present. Okay ummmmm Max why don't you ask wait a minute! Bikini time!

Max: Spare me! Please I beg you!

Ella: Not gonna happen sister.

Nudge: No way. Come on let's change.

(all of us come out in bikinis)

Me: Angel give Iggy a picture of what Ella looks like, you know htrough your mind

Angel: (does her mind thingy thing)

Iggy: (groans)Ella! Ella!

Max: Too bad, you can't get near her!

Fang: (doesn't blink or move for five whole minutes)

Me: Fang!Fang! (waves hands in front of Fang's face)

Fang: Ehhhh?

Me: Ummmm we're going to go change now.

Fang: Muh max? Max?

Nudge: Come on guys let's go change.

Me: Wait!I'll send your picture to Brandon!

Nudge: I donno would that seem like too like trying to show off?

Ella: No way sis, he'll be way too busy staring at your bone structure.

Me: (takes picture of Nudge sends it to Brandon)

Me: K. Now that we're all changed, Max you ask Fang.

Fang: (still frozen in spot)

Max: K fang Truth or Dare?

Fang: I….. the…..it…

Max: FANG! Snap out of it!

Fang: The….bikini…boobs…..

Max:FANG SNAP OUT OF IT!

Fang: Oh umm right. Uhhh (looks at me coloring with blue highlighters) Uhhhhhhhh are we kidnapped again?

Max: Nope. That's Talia. Remember?

Me: (weeps) You don't remember me! TOMATOES BE FREE!

Fang: (remembers) Oh right. Hi Talia. (wanders back in trance)

Max: fang truth or dare?

Fang: Uhhhhhh dare?

Max: I dare you to act out the best scene from the best comedy show you've ever seen.

Me: That doesn't make him do anything crazy.

Max: Well I wanna laugh.

Fang: Jessica! Get me out of here! That boy's the freak who passed me a note saying he was going to drink my onion juice then roast my hr over three sheets of paper!

Fang: (pretends to be Jessica) (in a totally dull voice) Oh. My. God. It's. One Direction!

Fang: (pretends to be crowd of people) (screams violently)

Fang: (pretends to be Jessica) I mean isn't that a colorful box! (holds up plain brown box)

Fang: That's it.

Me: That's really the best?

Fang: (shrugs) I don't want much tv.

Nudge:EEEEH! ONE DIRECTION! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Ella: I LOVE ONE DIRECTION THEY'RE AMAZING! (high fives Nudge)

Me: ONE DIRECTION IS AMAZING! (high fives both of them)

Max: Look what you've done.

Dylan: Hey ladies, I met one direction once.

Me: REALLY?

Dylan: (shrugs) Possibly.

Me, Ella, Nudge: (all in a trance) OMG YOU MET ONE DIRECTION! THAT'S SO AMAZING!

Me: (goes up and kisses Dylan)

Me, Ella, Nudge: (fall out of trance)

Me: I KISSED DYLAN! EWWWWW! (wipes lips violently with everything in sight)

Ella: Ummm Talia you're rubbing your lips with an onion, a pack of cards, and a three week old sandwich

Me: ( makes disgusted face) That explains the taste. (continues to rub lips)

Dylan: I'm so thrilled at your loving of kissing me.

Me: It's the best you'll ever get. Now Fang, ask Ella.

Ella: Dare. I'm feeling adventurous.

Fang: Okay ummmmm I dare you to sing for us, and then when you're done with the song put on a comedy show.

Ella: (blushes furiously) I. .Ever.

Fang: I heard you in the shower once. You're pretty good.

Max: . . .

Fang: No! I mean I heard her from my room.

Ella: (starts singing)

Me: Wow Ella, you're amazing.

Nudge: Definitely. You're really good.

Ella: Thanks. Who's on first? Hoo's on first. No who's on first. I said Hoo's on first. No I'm asking you who's on first. I said hoo's on first. I'm the one asking you that. Yeah so I said Hoo's on first. Oh whatever, who's on second? Hoo's on second. No I'm asking YOU who's on second. Yeah I said hoo's on second. No WHO IS ON SECOND. YEah I SAID Hoo's on second. Just freaking tell me who's on second. I've told you a million times hoo's on second.

Everyone: (stares blankly)

Ella: Like the first guy is asking who's on first and the second guy is telling him that Hoo, like the name Hoo is first which leads to confusion.

All of us: Ohhhhhhhhhhh

Me:Now Angel, control her mind to make her be a purple peacock.

Angel :But it's not my dare.

Me: I have to go to bed in a minute. Just do it.

Ange: Be a purple peacock Max.

Max: IM PURPLEY PURPLE! IM PUFF THE PURPLE PEACOCK! WANNA BE FRIENDS? IM THE PURPLE PEACOCK! I HAVE SO MANY FRIENDS! IM PUFFY PUFFY PUFF! PUFF IS AMAZING! ILL SAVE THE WORLD WITH YOU! I'LL GO ON ADVENTURES WILL YOU! PUFF,YOU,AND I! THEN AGAIN I AM PUFF! IM PUFF THE PURPLEY PURPLE PEACOCK

Me: Ummmmm okaaaay then. Well bye!

**If you guys don't understand the who/hoo thing just pm me and I'll explain it to you! K? REVIEW! DO IT FOR PUFF!**


	10. The war of King cheese and queen bacon

**Hey you guys. Happy Thanksgiving! Falalalalalalalala Tis the season to eat turkey falalalalalalalala. Don be now our mashed potatoes. Falalalalalalalala. Oh whatever I'll stop singing. Falalalalalalala! Well happy thanksgiving everyone! Hope you have an awesome one! I'm already hungry for turkey….. Oh yeah right what am I grateful for? I'm grateful that I have two kind, caring parents, one awesome amazing sister, two amazing best friends( who still have each other and probably always will but I still love them), all my close friends, my school, and most importantly fan fiction. This site has really let me get my imagination out. I have very few dreams, and well most of them are very unaccomplishable, or hard to accomplish. One of them is being an author. And this is finally my chance to let people see my work. Thank you guys, just for reading my story even if you're reading my story to find bad points and review. I don't care. I love all of your review and thank you so so much. You're helping me pursuit my dream. Oh yeah and I made a bunch of mistakes in my last chapter, I realized that so please read it again. It'll explain the who/hoo thing. Happy Thanksgiving!**

_At the Mall, Bra Shopping_

Iggy: "This is actually kind of fun, looking at ladies in bras" he said.

Max: "IGGY! GET OUT OF THIS SHOP!" she screamed.

Iggy: (sulks)

Max: (sighs) " Okay would this one fit me?" she asked.

Me: "Yeah probably. Just get it." I said.

Max: "K." she said.

_At the Food Court_

Me: "Let's play truth or dare." I suggested.

Gazzy: "Do you know any other words to say?" he asked.

Me: "Well that is my fan fiction. Now uhhhh Iggy you ask Fang." I said.

Iggy: (sly smile) "Truth or Dare Princess Fangaleria?" he asked.

Ella: "What kind of name is that?" she asked.

Iggy: "Fang's name." he said.

Fang: (rolls eyes) "Dare. Queen Ignesia." He said.

Iggy: " I dare you, Princess Fangaleria to go and scream a bunch of things about bacon to random strangers." He said.

Fang: "That's easy Queen Ignesia." He said.

Angel: "Hey! I want to be Princess Angela!" she said.

Nudge: "Sure thing Angie" she said.

Fang: (throws bacon out of his pockets everywhere, goes up to person working at McDonalds) BACON! " .BACON. BACON HAS ALL MEANS TO THE WORLD! BACON MUST CONQUER THE WORLD." He screamed.

Max: "Wait why is their bacon in his pockets?" she asked.

Me: (shrugs) "Why are my pockets full of cranberries and peanuts?" I asked.

Max: "Well yeah but you're… you. No offense." She said.

Me: "None taken." I said.

McDonald Employee: "And what would you like hot stuff?" she asked.

Max: (glowers)

Fang: "BACON! WHY CANT BACON RULE THE WORLD! CHEESE AHS UNRIGHTFULLY TAKEN OVER! BACON MUST ONCE AGAIN RULE THE WORLD!" he yelled. (Takes crown from where random girl left it when she left, puts in on a piece of bacon) "BACON IS ONCE AGAIN THE QUEEN! ALL HAIL QUEEN BACON!" he screamed. (Bows several times)

McDonald Employee: "So you want a bacon cheeseburger?" she asked.

Fang: "All HAIL QUEEN BACON! WE MUST THROW HER PETALS!" he yelled. (throws cranberries at bacon with a crown) "HOPE YOU LIKE THESE PETALS QUEEN BACON! IT IS OUR SACRIFICE TO YOU! OUR SACRIFICE TO THE QUEEN! AND CHEESE WILL NEVER AGAIN RULE" he screamed. (Takes cheese throws it away, continues to throw cranberries)

RG1: "Uhhhhh why are you throwing cranberries at a piece of bacon with a crown?" he asked.

Fang: "IT IS THE GREAT QUEEN BACON AND SHE MUST LIVE ONCE AGAIN! ONCE AGAIN SHE WILL RULE THE EARTH!" he said.

RG1: "Uhhhhhhh" (walks away)

Fang: "WOULD YOU LIKE ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN PETALS? WE WILL SACRIFI E THE WORLD FOR YOU!" he yelled. (takes globes out of pockets, throws it at bacon) THE WORLD! THE WORLD!" he screamed.

Me: "Okay that's just creepy that he had globes in his pocket." I said.

Angel: "No kidding." She said.

Max: "Come on let's go now." She said.

Me: "WAIT! I NEED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER!" I exclaimed.

Max: (sighs) "Okay somebody just dare me and be done with it." She said.

Me: "I dare you to go and oppose Fang saying cheese should rule the world" I said.

Max: (sighs) "Fine." She agreed.

Max: "NOOOOOOOO NEVER!" she screamed. (Takes crown off bacon puts it on a slice of cheese) "KING CHEESES WHAT IS YOUR OFFERINGS? WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE? WOULD YOU LIKE BLUEBERRIES?" she yelled. (Throws marbles at cheese)

Fang: "BACON IS THE QUEEN BACON IS THE QUEEN" he screamed.

Max: "KING CHEESE KING CHEESE KING CHEESE" she chanted.

RG2: " How about they just get married and they're both king and queen?" he said rolling his eyes.

Max and Fang: (look at each other, nod)

Fang: "That'll work." He said.

Max: "ALL HAIL KING CHEESE AND QUEEN BACON!" she yelled.

Max and Fang: (throws cranberries and marbles at a piece of bacon and cheese)

Nudge: "Ummmmm maybe we should go now." She suggested.

Ella: "Maybe we should." She said.

_Back Home_

Me: "Why does King Cheese get to be at the head of the table?"she said.

Max: "Because he's awesome." She said.

Fang: "Wait a minute where's Queen Bacon?" he said.

Fang: "NOOOOOO SHE'S GONE MARINDA'S GONE SHE'S GONE" he screamed.

Me: "Gosh Fang I'll get you another slice of bacon with a crown." I said.

Fang: "MARINDA WAS THE QUEEN! SHE WAS A POWERFUL LEADER! NO ONE WILL EVER RULE THE WORLD LIKE HER!" he yelled.

Ella: (rolls eyes) " Just get a new slice of bacon." She said.

Me: "So true. Well bye!" I said.

**LOL! Bye you guys! I smell my turkey….. Yum! Off to eat! Talia out! Oh yeah sorry this chap was so short. Oh well. Talia out!**


	11. Tots, tots, tots

**Oh my god, I haven't updated in like forever! Actually only a few days. But I like to update daily, or every other day because I'm just awesome like thatJ. Well the reason was my mom started yelling at me that I was using my laptop too much and like every time I went on my laptop she was like your using the laptop too much don't use it right now. Which sucks for me. Totally suckish. Which left me nothing to do but read the maximum ride series again and again and again. Which made me almost cry (again) when I read Fang again and punch the wall when Dylan came in. Tear. Which is why, I am going to be doing another story Finally Free to help me answer all the questions Nevermore left behind. It'll be about the flock's crazy life after Nevermore. Cause hey even if they're in paradise drinking coconut milk Angel is still going to be doing her weird stuff, Nudge will still talk crazily and have an obsession with fashion, and Gazzy will ummmm still use his "special" talent. And there still will be chaos. I promise it's going to be really good. Well here's the chappie. **

Me: "Hey people!"

Nudge: "Hi! I had another date with Brandon yesterday and it went super well and he said my Abercrombie top really brought out the color of my eyes and I was so glad cause it was my new Abercrombie top and I thought it did but I wasn't sure so….."

Me: "SHUT UP NUDGE!"

Nudge: (huffs)

Me: *dancing in the bathroom with my banana because I'm awesome like that*

Fang: "What the hell Talia?" he said.

Max: "FANG! THE KIDS ARE PRESENT!" she said.

Me: "Inside joke, luckie912 gets it." I said.

Ella: "Okkaaaay then?" she said.

Me: "What? Would you rather me say- * searching for therapy while my sister is screaming about cheese*" I said.

Iggy: "Sometimes I don't understand you." He said.

Me: "No one does. Cause I'm awesome. And OHHH did I tell you guys well my sister's sixteenth birthday is on November 27th.And her gifts r AWESOME. I got her a bunch of clothes and some gift cards. Totally awesome. Cause I'm just awesomeJ. And I just saw this really really really really cute sweater and I HAD to get it and I did and it looks so cute with my purple top and black jeans J." I said.

Gazzy: (mutters) "and we thought Nudge talked a lot." He said.

Me: "Well anyways who wants to truth or dare who?" I said.

(Silence)

Me: "Doesn't _anybody _want to ask anybody?" I said.

(Silence)

Me: "I'll give whoever does a cookie." I commented.

Max: "ME! ILL ASK SOMEBODY!" she shouted.

Fang: "NO MEE!" he yelled.

NUDGE: "NO WAY IT SHOULD BE ME!" she screamed.

Angel: "Talia let me!" she begged. (Bambi eyes)

Iggy: "I'm BLIND. Talia, the least you could do is let me." He said.

Gazzy: "LEMME LEMME LEMME!" he commented.

Ella: "You guys are so messed up." She said.

Me: "Agreed." I said. (high fives Ella)

Iggy: "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Me: "Whatever. Just uhhhh Ella you ask Angel." I said.

Ella: "K. Ummm Angel truth or dare?" she asked.

Me: "ANOTHER MICROWAVE WAITER TO ZERO!" I screamed. (high fives Ella)

Angel: "Truth. I'm tired of controlling people's minds." She said.

Ella: "What's the most embarrassing secret you know about anybody?" she asked.

(Angel looks at Fang)

Fang: "DON'T TELL THEM!" he screamed.

Angel: "Well…" she said.

Ella: "Angel you got to." She said.

Fang: "ANGEL PLEASE NO!" he said.

Max: "So what's this I don't know about him?" she commented.

Angel: "Okay his biggest secret is that when I got Celeste, he asked me what I'm going to do, and he knew I was going to do it but he wanted me to get Celeste because he thought Celeste was really cute. And that Celeste looked so sweet and adorable." She explained.

Max: (raises eyebrows)

Gazzy: "PERFECT BLACKMAIL MATERIAL!" he yelled.

Iggy: (cackles) (high fives Gazzy)

Fang: (glares at Angel)

Angel: (innocent smile) "Ok so Fang truth or dare?" she asked.

Fang: "What's this Embarrass Fang hour?" he asked.

Angel: "Nah that's next week. Now truth or dare." She said.

Fang: "Dare." He said.

Angel: (evil smile) "I dare you to tell them your second biggest secret." She said.

Fang: (pales)

Me: "WOAH! DID FANG JUST GET PALE!" I screamed.

Fang: (glares)

Me: (holds hands up)

Angel: "If you want I'll tell them." She said.

Fang: "Fine." He commented.

Angel: "Okay so his second biggest secret is that once when Max was dressed in a tank top and short skirt that me and Nudge forced uhhh I mean persuaded her to wear, his thoughts got all country like Oh golly! That lass is quite the most amazin' think my darlin' has ever seen! So honey what's your name for the lasso? Cuz I'm gonna lasso your heart!" she said.

Iggy: "That's so lame. He should have thought Hey, do you need to get back to heaven because you look like an angel." He said.

Me: "That's the oldest one in the book Iggy." I commented.

Iggy: "There's a book?" he asked.

Nudge: "It's an expression, idiot." She said.

Me: "No actually there is a book. There are two. Everything a guy needs to know. Everything a girl needs to know. I have copies so you can all borrow them. Fang, Ig, Gaz you get the guy ones. Max, Nudge, Ella, Angel, Dylan you get the girl ones." I said.

Dylan: "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Me: "What? You're a girl, are you not? Oh yeah, uhhhh total do you want one?" I asked.

Total: "Sure I guess. I'll take both." He said.

Me: "Both?" I asked.

Total: "Yeah so I can embarrass them when they use those tricks." He said.

All of us Minus Angel and Total: (glares)

Me: "Okay so Fang you ask uhhh Gazzy." I said.

Gazzy: (cackles) "Dare!" he said.

Me: (mumbles) "This got to be good." I said.

Fang: "I dare you to act like what you think Max is like for the rest of the chapter." He said.

Max: (glares at Fang)

Gazzy: "OMG! I like, need new nail polish cause like nail polish is like tots amazing! And like, who wouldn't luv nail polish! And it totally makes all the guys stare at my dick cuz like yah! And there's this new strapless dress that's tots gorgeous!" he screamed.

Nudge: (holds up voice camcorder)

Max: (tackles Gazzy)

Me: (high fives Fang) "Way to go Fang! Now that's a dare!" I exclaimed.

Max: (glares at me)

Me: (glares back)

Max: (look surprised) "You actually have a pretty good glare. You just need to put a little more don't give me that look in your eyes, yeah that's better and more intimidating yeah that's really good!" she said.

Me: (flips hair) "I can only do so much to help the world. And being me is one." I said.

Total: (rolls eyes) "Yeah TOTS!" he exclaimed.

Max: (glares at Total)

Total: (tries to look intimidating by putting his paws on his hips** (AN I don't think he really has any but oh whatever)** which is a huge fail)

Gazzy: "I like tots need new nail polish and new mascourou too! It's like tots amazing!" he said.

Me: "It's mascara." I said.

Gazzy: "No it's not." He said.

Me: "Uhhh yeah it is." I said.

Nudge: "Yeah it's mascara." She agreed.

Ella: "Uh huh." She agreed.

Gazzy: "NO IT'S NOT SO STOP TRYING TO FOOL ME OK?" he yelled.

Me: *dances with cheese in the attic because I'm nice like that*

Iggy: "I don't get you….." he said.

Me: "No one really does. It's a "thing" about me. A very good thing though. But hey I am hilarious! Well actually the whole dancing with fruits in places thing is an inside joke." She said.

Gazzy: "Cheese is not a fruit." He commented.  
Me: "YEAH IT IS SO STOP TRYING TO LIE TO ME OK GAZZY?" I screamed.

Gazzy: "They grow up so fast….." he said.

Me: "Well anyways bye people!" I said. J

**So, anyways check out Finally Free once I post the first chappie k? And one more thing before I go…**

***dances with smoothie in basement cause that's how I roll* **


	12. The Appearance

**NOOOO! I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS!1 * falls into Tartarus***

**Everyone but me: YAY!**

**Me: *glares***

**Ok so everyone please please please review! Tina's begging you guys to! Don't. Disappoint. Tina. **

**Gazzy: Tina's her iPod. **

**Me: Who cares? She's awesome! So don't disappoint Tina you guys! And also I'm starting to run out of ideas for truths and dares. I was hoping I could keep this going for like forty chapters or something awesome like that but if I can't think of enough I'll have to stop at like twenty so please give me ideas! Well hope you like this chapter. **

Me: "Let's make a circle come on real quick! Let's make a circle now everybody sits!" I said. (sits down)

Everybody: (stares)

Me: "What? My choir teacher always did that in second grade! And she threw the most awesome parties for our choir! It was so cool we ate ourselves fat there was like bowls of popcorns and a bunch of different kinds of doughnuts and cookies and cupcakes and cake and pie and hot dogs and sandwiches and one year we even got ice cream! I'll always remember her for that." I said.

Max: (groans) "Stop making me hungry!"She exclaimed.

Me: "Ok well then who wants to start off our fun?"

Gazzy: "I guess I'll do it. Ella truth or dare?" he asked.

Ella: "Uhhh dare?" she said.

Me: "Girlie, you did not just go there!" I said.

Gazzy: (cackles) "I dare you to go make me a sandwich." He stated.

Nudge: "What kind of dare is that? That's lame." She commented.

Gazzy: "What? So what I'm hungry. Blame Talia" He said.

Ella: "Ummmm okay." (Starts to walk downstairs)

Me: "Wait ask Max first." I commented.

Ella: "Sure ummmm I dare you to eat queen bacon." She said.

Me: "But their wedding was only yesterday! They were so young! And Queen Bacon looked so pretty in her purple strapless number!" I exclaimed.

Max: (shrugs) "Sure." She commented.

Iggy: "But they were made to be together! Forever! After all they had been through! And they were going to have a boy, prince baceese! It was supposed to be a love story! The story of them!" he yelled.

Me: "I used to think one day I'd tell the story of us …" I sang.

Gazzy: "What song is that?" he said.

Me, Nudge: "Taylor Swift. The Story of Us." We commented.

Me: "Now eat Queen Bacon." I said.

Max: (eats Queen Bacon)

Iggy: "After all you two went together! Fang you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Me: "Iggy if you shut up I'll go buy you a pancake with a smiley face on it." I said.

Iggy: (shuts up)

Fang: "She's gone! She's really truly gone! How could this be? How could it end like this!" he yelled.

Dylan: "And Max chose you?" he asked.

Fang: (glares and growls)

Me: "Seeing Fang is angry at Dylan Fang you dare Dylan!" I yelled.

Dylan: "Why does everyone hate me?" he asked.

Me: "Isn't it obvious? Now Fang you can do anything but kill him because then James Patterson will kill me." I said.

_James Patterson Appears_

Me: "James Patterson! Can I buy Dylan?" I asked.

JP: "Why would you want Dylan?" he asked.

Me: "Ha-ha Dylan. No that way I can torture him." I said.

JP: "No." he stated.

Me: "But then what else can I have that will make me happy?" I said.

JP: "Here take candy." He said.

Me: "CANDY!" I screamed.

Nudge: "Not again….." she said.

_James Patterson Disappears_

Me: "I'm gonna make some candy! In a giant shoe-ooh! I'm going to make some onions! In a giant laptop!" I sang.

Iggy: "What the fuck?" he asked.

Me: "BAD LANGUAGE CHILDREN ARE WATCHING!" (Covers Dylan's ears)

Dylan: "Uhhh I'm not the youngest hear and since when did you care about me?" he asked.

Me: "I don't care about you. That way we can mock you that we know bad language and you don't. And yeah you are what are you like a year old? Now let's sing the annoying song that never ends. _This is the Annoying song that never ends never ends! This is the annoying song that never ends until Talia gets pizza" _I sang.

Gazzy: "That's not the annoying song that never ends." He pointed out.

Me: "It is in my world. _This is the annoying song that never ends, never ends, never ends! This is the song that never ends until Amanda dies of toxic. This is the song that never ends, never ends, never ends. This is the song that never ends until king cheese takes over the world." I sang. _

Fang: "Yeah!" he said.

Me: "I hang out with messed up people." I said.

Angel: "Hey!" she said.

Me: "Well maybe except Angel." I said.

Angel: "Thank you." She said.

Me: "But considering she's a mind reading, talking to water animals, changing how she looks, best friend is a talking dog girl maybe she is messed up. Considering she can control my mind I probably should run now. Bye!" I said.

**Yeah I know there was like one dare in this chapter. But I'm telling you I'm running out of ideas! So quickly children give me ideas!**


	13. Mr Fluffypants

**Oh my gosh you guys are the best! I got so many reviews and so many ideas! My mind is fresh and some of your ideas gave me ideas! You guys are AWESOME! And totally great with good ideas too and funny ideas. Even more than my physco friend. Ok ok I know everyone thinks I need to go to a mental hospital (VERY FUNNY MYRA) but she's more physco than me. Shocker huh? It's her birthday in a few weeks so everyone with her happy birthday! Oh and uhhh sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes I'll fix that later. K? **

Me: "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens" I said.

Iggy: "She's been singing that song FOREVER. She's singing that, as a solo as a performance" he said.

Nudge: "The songs are totally awesome though! My Favorite Things and Let it Snow are really good Christmas songs! And she's like a pretty good singer! It's really cool! You know I love snow especially since Talia lives in…. umphiwkenoaihfeiowh" she mumbled.

Me: "DON'T TELL THEM WHERE I LIVE YOU IDIOT"I screamed.

Nudge: "Oh. Right. Sorry." She said.

Me: "K well there's this totally awesome person and she made a HILARIOUS review a long time ago actually and I KEPT forgetting to post it in a chapter being you know, me the the one who needs to go to a mental hospital so here it is! It's by StarWarsFREAK. Totally awesome.

Hi...so...nice review box...awkward...do you like sum 41...or blink 182...or green day or the offspring...Or stars wars...how about them Legos...you have a great imagination...do you dance...do you live in Texas...well it was nice having a one sided review conversation with you but... I think...OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME Im going to be late for that...ummm...thing thats today... So I better get on going...ummm...uhhhh...mention me if you like anything from here...thanks...Ill go now...bye

Gazzy: "But you don't live in Texas you live in miaweoih;oiwhoeiiai" he said.

Me: "DO YOU WANT STALKERS TO BE AFTER ME AND TRY TO KIDNAP ME?" I yelled.

Everyone: "Yes." They commented.

Me: (glares) "Ok well for that I'll ask you first, Gazzy." I commented.

Gazzy: "Big whoop. I'm fearless. Dare" he said.

Me: "Fearless huh? Well I dare you to dress up in a tutu and ask everyone where Mr. Fluffypants really dramatic too. Make a good show; I'm starting to get bored." I said. **(Thank you insane-aslyum- excapee. You ROCK!) **

_Later at the Mall _

Gazzy: *squeals like Nudge* (goes to random stranger) "I like totally need a new outfit! Like definitely! OMG have you seen that Emily on like Pretty Large Liars and that dress she wore? That was like so gorgeous! Eeeeeeh! Oh have you seen my husband, Mr. Fluffypants? He seems to be late today." He said.

Nudge: (glares)

RS: " Are you insane?" he asked.

Gazzy: "You mean cause I don't like Abrecombie? Yeah I know it's crazy. But Hollister's just SO MUCH BETTER you know? And forever 22 is like tots awesome!" he said.

Me: "You don't like Abrecombie?! How could you? After all I've done for you! This is just so sad! This is horrible!" I said.

RS: "Uhhh if you want to see Mr. Fluffypants turn right, go straight enter Hollister he's looking at the uhhh Hunger Games series while uhhhhhh reading about that uhh game in ummmm Texas about that ummmm thingy you know that uhhh cheese war between ummmm Selena Gomez and Justin Beiber. Uhhh yeah totally. Just go. Bye." He said. (runs off)

Gazzy: "I'm COMING MR. FLUFFYPANTS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ ABOUT THE CHEESE WAR ANY LONGER! I KNOW THE CHEESE WAR UPSETS YOU! ALMOST AS MUCH AS WHEN QUEEN BACON DIED!" he screamed.

Me: "Don't even mention queen bacon's tragedy! Oh no you di-idn't!" I said.

Gazzy: "Mr. FLUFFYPANTS CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" he said.

RS2: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MARRIED TO MR. FLUFFYPANTS HE TOLD ME THAT HE LOVED ME! HE'S ALL MINE! I AM SO GONNA BREAK UP WITH THAT DUDE!" he said.

Gazzy: "NOOOOO MR. FLUFFYPANTS IS MINE HE WILL ALWAYS BE MINE HE WAS LYING!" he said.

Me: "Oh yeah we played this game in history on the haflway where you and your partner thought up of all the different ways man can communicate like now or even in the past. Like me and my partner did texting, email, body language, facebook, talking, chatting, instogram, howling, grunting, pony express and so on. Could love be one? I mean I guess that would sorta fall under body language. But then again we put fighting which was like I mean you're not going to attack someone if you like want them to live forever or something. It's like saying Oh hey I don't like you I'm never going to see that movie with you on Friday you'll be dead bye! You know?" she said.

Iggy: (waggles eyebrows) "Yeah cause total body language!" he exclaimed.

Max: "Sexist pig!" she said.

Fang: "What is wrong with you?" he said.

Nudge: "Oh my god Iggy." She said.

Me: "No! I didn't mean it like in _that_ way!" I exclaimed.

Iggy: "Sure, sure. So Talia how many guys have you slept with? How many has had the honor of….?" He said.

Me: (tackles Iggy)

RS2: "Have you guys forgotten I'm still here. We need to resolve this. Let's face Mr. Fluffypants together. He may be strong….. he may be cool….. when he's in a diaper he may be so hot…. But together we're WONDER GIRLS!" he said.

Gazzy: "Uhhhh I'm a guy though I do love Mr. Fluffypants very much." He said.

RS2: "So he's a girl then? This is all so confusing! This is even more confusing then what 2 plus 2 is! I thought it was four but someone told me it was twenty two now it's just confusing!" he exclaimed.

Gazzy: "Two plus two is eighty nine. Two times two is sixty three." He said.

RS2" So like two plus two cause you go to the right two spots and then you go two more spots which okay so you divide by three multiply by four add all the extra numerators, subtract eight and OH! You're right! Thanks guy that Mr. Fluffypants is cheating on me with!" he said.

Angel: "Seriously? You believed that?" she said.

Dylan: "Even I know that." He said.

Me: "So you like school? You're like two Dylan you're supposed to like Barney. Oh that's it Rick Riordan make Dylan like Barney!" I said.

_Rick Riordan Appears_

Rick Riordan: "WHAT?! I was in a very important conference. Oh it's you." He said.

Me: "Rick make Dylan like Barney. Just for a few minutes? Please?" I said.

Rick Riordan: "Oh FINE! Dylan you like Barney." He said.

_Rick Riordan Disappears_

Dylan: *squeals* "One two three! I know my ABC's! Barney is fun! Barney is cool! Barney can show me how to tie my shoe!" (laughs maniaclly)

Me: "I'm sooooooo getting this on tape" I said.

Fang: " You can never say that enough." He sai I'm sooooooo getting this on tape d.

Me: "I'm sooooooo getting this on tape I'm sooooooo getting this on tape I'm sooooooo getting this on tape I'm sooooooo getting this on tape I'm sooooooo getting this on tape I'm sooooooo getting this on tape I'm sooooooo getting this on tape" I said.

Fang: "Shut up!" he exclaimed.

Me: (glares)

RG2: "Why do you guys keep forgetting about me? We HAVE to figure out who Mr. Fluffypants really loves! Also what's three times three? Is it three forty seven or sixty two? Cause I did all the math but when I got two adding the extra five and then dividing by seven I got confused." He said.

Angel: "Forty seven. But only if you give me cookies." She said.

Max: "Angel!" she said.

Angel: "You can have some too!" she exclaimed.

Max: "Ok then. Now sir you wouldn't want to get that wrong on your math test…." She said.

Me: " Real nice Max." I said sarcastically.

Max: "What it's for cookies!" she said.

Me: "Well since my mom is yelling at me to go to bed I guess I'll go now. But to sound official I uhhh I'll say I've got some matters to attend! Yeah that's it! Very important! Bye!" I said.

**Hey does anyone know if One Direction is really splitting up? Someone told me but I'm not sure if it's true. Please let me know. And most importantly REVIEW! I'm almost to my fiftieth review don't you want to be that review?**


	14. We All Embarrass Iggy

**I'm sure you are all happy to know my matters were put aside for now-meaning studying for midterms. Hey I have like eight hours till ten o' clock when I go 2 bed I have plenty of time! It's only Spanish anyways Besides I want to update. Just letting you know, over winter break I'll be starting a new story (and keeping it of course) but I'll also keep this story, of course. I know you'd all miss me. No just kidding. A lot of you probably wouldn't miss me actually. Like someone who reviewed and hated my story. And you guys if you hate my story, I'm totally fine with tat just tell me WHY so I can try to improve it. K? Capiche? I'm saying capiche a lot lately. Max has really rubbed off on me. **

**Max: Me? Rubbed off? On you?**

**Me: I can dream can't I! Well here's the chappie. **

Me: "I THROW MY SPANISH IN THE AIR SOMETIMES Saying HEY OOOOH NO COMPRENDO" I said.

Gazzy: (groans) "She's been singing that forever just SHUT UP for gods' sake!" he said.

Me: "I WANNA CELEBRATE AND LIVE MY LIFE WITHOUT MIDTERMS BUT WITH CHEESE! CAUSE WE DON'T ROCK ALGEBRA AND WE DON'T KNOW PLANETS WE AINT ROCK THOMAS JEFFERSON LIKE A DYNAMITE" I sang.

Nudge: "Hey you're actually a pretty good singer! Maybe we could like form one of those two girls kind of band thingies where like two girls who are close friends are like totally badass and sing together and perform and they're like if you mess with me you mess with my sis and not only is it really cool but it's just totally awesome! That would be so much funow oihea" she said.

Max: "Thanks Ig" she said.

Me: "How do you even know where her mouth is like for all you know you could be putting your hand over Total's underwear."I said.

Iggy: (glares) "I think I can tell the difference thank you very much." He said.

Me: "Yeah! Cause you're Iggy! And you have like totally badass powers and you're like PERCY LEMME KICK THIS DUDE'S BUTT CAN I HAVE DOUGHNUTS?" I said.

Nudge: "That's Percy Jackson." She said.

Me: "Oh. Right. (Blackjack starts appearing) NEVER MIOND BLACKJACK!" I screamed.

Iggy: "And I do have baddass powers, thank you very much. I'm just sexy and awesome like that." He said.

Me: "Yeah totally cause my friend once dreamed about you guys sleeping together and…." I said.

Max: (glares) "Innocent children are here." She said.

Me: "Oh I didn't mean it that way. Like literally. Sleeping together. Not the sexist way. That would be just gross. Although we can ask Iggy, he's the man." I said.

Iggy: "yeah I'm the man! Wait what? No! No! I would never that's just…." He said.

Me: (chuckles) "Save it Igster. I have all my evidence right here. This is what you just said, you know about being the sexy man." I said. (Holds up voice camcorder)

Nudge: "You record us?" she said.

Me:"Yeah in case I want to include any of it in my fanfic. Now where was I? Oh yeah Save it Igster I have all my evidence right here." I said.

Iggy: (chases me)

Amanda: "Hi Guys! Since Talia's busy being chased by Iggy I'll host the Truth or Dare today! Okay!" she said.

Fang: "Holy shit." He said.

Me: "I'm back! And FANG! CHILDREN ARE WATCHING!" she said.

Fang: "You have to be thirteen to be on this site, and if you're not well shit's not that bad of a word." He said.

Me: "No I mean Tom! He can't stand bad language!" I said.

Amanda: "Yeah! So leave Tom alone Fang!" she said.

Fang: "Who on earth is Tom?" he asked.

Angel: "Ummmm, not exactly who you'd expect." She said.

Me: "Tom is the diary that Iggy has, he named his diary Tom. It's full of embarrassing secrets. Since Embarrass Fang hour isn't for a while want to read a few experts?" I asked.

Iggy: "Sure whatever. There's nothing important in there anyway." He said.

Me: "Oh really. Let's read this out loud. Dear Bianca," I said.

Iggy: "That's Bianca! No no no no no. Do. Not. Read. Bianca." He said.

Me: "Dear Bianca, today I saw this gorgeous girl on television. The commercial said her name was Barbie. She looked so perfect. We're totally going to fall in love someday. I mean I'm baddass Iggy with all my super cool powers and she's just perfect. Amazing.. I love her. She's so pretty. Sincerely, The Leader of the World/Baddass Iggy." I read.

Max: (chokes on laughter) "You had a crush on _Barbie_?" she asked.

Fang: "Man, that's low, even for you." He said.

Iggy: (glares) "I was nine!" he complained.

Me: "IM THE LEADER OF THE WORLD WITH FAXNESS-IS-WHAT-KEEPS-ME-ALIVE AS MY SECOND IN COMMANDS!" I screamed.

Gazzy: "Whatever, Talia. You had a crush on _Barbie, dude?" he said_

Me: "Next entry! Dear Bianca, I must admit I've gotten over Barbie. I mean she's hot and all, but I don't think I'll ever meet her. Oh well. Today, Max cooked. Utter disaster. Jeb went out for a bit and all of us were hanging out so we told Max to go make us something. Fang added in that if she didn't he would spill her big secret. I wonder what it is. I'll bribe him of it later. Major mistake, asking her to cook. What resulted? Squirrels in the sink (don't ask me how), pink bubble gum all over her clothes and the entire kitchen with a green slimy thing all over it. And she was making us peanut butter sandwiches! Man, that girl is weird. Not that I'd ever say so. She still scares me somehow. On a more important note I found out that Barbie has a boyfriend. That seriously pissed me off even though I'm totally over her. Who's this _Ken_? I bet he's some punk. The worst thing? Nudge has a crush on him! I heard her murmuring I love you Ken in her sleep. At least if Ken loves Nudge, I'll get Barbie back. Hey that could be a song! Barbie back, Barbie back, gotta get gotta get, Barbie back. Sincerely, The Igster." I read.

Fang (whistles) "Someone's jealous." He said.

Iggy: "Shut up! I was nine! What was I supposed to think when I saw an incredibly hot girl on TV!" he said.

Nudge: "Dude, you are so lucky your girlfriend went to the shop to get us more food. I'm hungry, Talia why is your refrigerator never full?" she asked.

Me: "I don't know maybe because three awesome badass winged girl kids, three awesome badass winged boy kids, one human, one very hungry dog, and one annoying perverted winged girl keeps stealing stuff." I commented.

Iggy: "I'm not perverted!" he exclaimed.

Me: "Actually I was talking about Dylan. He's also a Fax trying to ruin, mean, selfish, ugly….. Uhhh" I said.

Amanda: "Say it. Or no more cheese for the rest of the week." She said.

Me: "Bully! There I said it!" I said.

Everyone: (rolls eyes)

Nudge: "Who's that girl crazier than you?" she asked.

Me: "Myra. Why?" I said.

Nudge: "Nothing. She's never gonna uhhh come over is she?" she asked.

Me: "Actually she's coming over tomorrow, we're going to celebrate the almost end of winter break! Awesome huh?" I said.

Nudge: "I'm gonna uhhh ask Brandon if I can spend the night with him in uhhh the non perverted way." She said.

Angel: "I have a friend named Sally….. Gonna meet up with her for a sleepover bye!" she said.

Iggy: "Yeah me, Fang, and Gazzy have this friend we'll sleep over with him. See ya!" he said.

Max: "uhhh huh and uhhh I'll sleep in a cave or something because uhhh I miss this cave I uhhh slept in named ummmm Sarina" she said.

Me: "I'm all alone!" I exclaimed.

Dylan: "I'm here." He said.

Me: "Awwwww. Shoot! Well no actual dares today just embarrassing Iggy J. Bye you guys! (Waves madly) Can you see me? Guys/? Are you there? Friends? People? Whatever I should call you? I'm here! Can you see me? I'm here! Over here! Look here!" I said.

**On that happy note this is the end of the chapter. You may end start crying and petting your llama. Haha jk I wouldn't want any of you to cry because of me that would be sadL. And thanks to FAXNESS-IS-WHAT-KEEPS-ME-ALIVE for being the fiftieth reviewer! And I know this is a long way from now but whoever is the hundredth reviewer gets to write a chapter. And please people REVIEW! It's what keeps me going. Off to study for Spanish midterms… FUN! Not. See ya. **


	15. The Ultimate Contest

**Falalalalalalalala. OMG there's like one more day of school. Then I'm FREEE! Well kind of. I mean my aunt and uncle and baby cousin are coming for Christmas which is totally awesome but they're staying in my room which totally sucks. You see, my grandma's also coming and she gets the guest room so my aunt, uncle, and baby cousin are staying in my room. Joy to the world. But seriously, I'm really excited for break I mean I'm going to start a new story on fanfic (watch out for it), continue with this story, and just spend a lot of time with my baby cousin and sister. The bad part? Since my cousin's you know a baby and all she'll be sleeping a lot so I'll be SUPER bored most likely because you know she'll be in my room then I can't go in there to get anything and stuff. I'll probably just live off of my laptop and my iPod. But my mom keeps taking my laptop away from me so then I steal her laptop because honestly I REALLY cannot spend time away from fanfiction. Well you are all probably seriously bored of reading this and are like OMG WHY AM I EVEN READING HER STORY SHE'S LIKE A NUDGE. Well yes, I am thank you very much. Here is the story. *Bows***

Me: "Don't get me wrong I love my family and all but why do they have to stay in MY ROOM?" *sighs dramatically*

Iggy: "Get over it already; all eight of us are in one room already.

Me: "Well excuse me for living in the tiniest home in the world." I said.

Ella: "Your house is HUMONGOUS! It's just that there are like five empty rooms so no one can use them because you know there aren't any beds or anything in there." She said.

Nudge: "Yeah totally I mean your house is super awesome! And I especially love your room, it's super cool especially with all the paintings everywhere I mean I know you keep saying you're a suckish drawer not and believe me she really is but you used to be so good! And there's like your million notebooks scattered everywhere with your entire story ideas and songbooks and it's really cool it's just so normal which I've always wanted to be a normal girl writing songs, and writing stories and all. Your clothes are super cute too. Hey can I borrow your jeans, the super cute ones that you got three weeks ago when me, you, and Ella went shopping." She said.

Me: "There goes the Nudge channel. Sure you can borrow them. Wait are you calling me normal?" I asked.

Nudge: "Well sometimes you get a little physco but in average you are kinda normal." She said.

Me: "MOM SOMEBODY FINALLY SAID IM NORMAL!" I screamed.

Mom: "That's nice sweetie, go tell Bob." She said.

Me: "OK!" I said.

Fang: "Who's Bob?" he asked.

Angel: "You really wanna know?" she asked.

Fang: "I'm not so sure now…" he said.

Angel: "No problem, I'll tell you. Well Bob is her stuffed panda. She dropped him somewhere one day and he got a tiny hole so she stuffs all her secrets in Bob now, like literally she writes them down and puts them in Bob." She said.

Gazzy: "Say, all her secrets? In a stuff panda? You know, I could work with that….." he said.

Me: (glares at Angel) "Oh sure go out and just tell them right? Just tell them where I live next! ANNOUNCE IT TO THE WORLD!" I said.

Angel: "Ummmm ok? Well you live in waie; owih; aoiehf" she said.

Me: "ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU WANT STALKERS TO COME TAKE ME AWAY AND YOU ALL TO FEND FOR YOURSELVES! YOU NEED ME!" I screamed.

Fang: "And I thought Total was weird….." he said.

Me: "K let's play would you Rather?" I said.

Ella: "Are you crazy?" she said.

Me: "Yes. Now let's play would you Rather." I said.

Max: "No she means like, this is a truth or dare story it says truth or dare in the title. Shouldn't we, you know, play truth or dare maybe?" she said.

Me: "Oh yeah. That might be smart. Oh by the way I don't know the Maximum Ride characters." I said.

Iggy: "Isn't your disclaimer a little late? "He asked.

Me: "Got a problem with that?" I said.

_JP APPEARS_

Me: "JP!" (Squeals)

JP: "Oh, it's you Talia. Stop saying my name! I was enjoying being at a very tango ball. It was splendid. You know how you were telling me about how ballet is quite fun? Well I tried that as well and I loved it!" he said.

Everyone but me and JP: (looks at JP weirdly)

JP: "Oh….. Talia… I didn't realize you had guests." He said.

Me: "Well duh JP! So now whatcha wanna do? Hey can I have the Maximum Ride characters? PLEASE! I'LL BE JUST LIKE YOU!" I said.

JP: "Well then you must do the tango as well as me." He said.

Me: "Ok." I said

(Me and JP tango weirdly across the house while everyone else stares at us)

JP: "Wow you're better than me!" he exclaimed.

Me: "Told ya." I said.

JP :"You must do ballet first though." He said.

Me: "Can you do a song first? I haven't done one in a while?" I said.

JP: "Of course." He said.

(JP twirls around in a pink tutu while Gazzy records her and Max mutters about how come she is still sane even though he created her)

JP: "Well, my dear Maximum you are still sane because I allowed you to be in the School for a highly potential amount of time allowing you to realize your full potential to save the world." He said.

Max: "You sound like Jeb!" she exclaimed.

JP: "That's because I am! Mwahahaha! Who could ever do the tango like that! James Patterson couldn't do that if he tried? NOW I WILL SEND ERASORS AFTER YOU AND TALIA WILL FINALLY ADMIT THAT IM THE BETTER TANGO DANCER!" (Does evil laugh)

Ari: "Hi guys!" he said.

Max: "Ari? You're alive? For like the sixth time?" she said.

Ari: (glares) "Yeah so since my dad decided to pretend to be James Patterson so he could challenge Talia to a tango off I thought I would come here and attack you guys to make it more like the books!" he said.

Max: "And being the sensible leader I am OKAY!" she said.

Ari and Max (laugh really hard)

Ari: "That was a good one Max." he said.

Max: "I know. We should probably run now, as you're going to attack us." She said.

Ari: "Yeah you should. Wait I'm supposed to go wolf on you. RAWR IM BARNEY IM A WOLF RAWR!" he said.

Max: "Barney's not a wolf. He's a creepy purple dinosaur that wants to be your friend." She commented.

Ari: "Whoops wrong person. IM KEN IM A WOLF RWAR!" he said.

Iggy: "Don't even mention Ken!" he said.

Fang: "Oh Iggy, love can do such a thing at young age even if it's someone like Barbie who has a boyfriend has hot and super as Ken and" he said.

Iggy: (punches Fang) "Shut up!" he said.

Fang: (smirks)

Ari: "Hello? I'm supposed to attack you guys?" he said.

Me: "Oh yeah good point. But first JEB IM THE BETTER TANGO DANCER!" he said.

JP (really Jeb): "NO I AM YOU DREADFUL LITTLE GIRL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A PINK TUTU MODELING CONTEST!" he said.

(Me and Jeb model pink tutus)

Me: "So which one of us looks better?" I said.

Ari: "WILL YOU TWO HURRY UP I WANNA BARNEY UP!" he said.

Fang: "Hey that rhymed!" he said.

Ari: "Oh yeah that's kinda cool, dude. (high fives Fang)"

Nudge: "I vote Talia." She said.

Ella: "Same." She commented.

Angel: "Definitely Talia." She agreed.

JP (really Jeb): "HOW COME NO ONE LIKES ME IN A PINK TUTU?" he said.

Angel: "Uhhh Jeb? You're like a hundred years old in a tutu. Get over it." She said.

JP (really Jeb): "Yeah I guess you're right. But I'm still the best banana peeler right?" he said.

Nudge: "Uhhh sure Jeb, sure." She said.

JP (really jeb): "Good. Now I must take you back to the lab so you may be experimented more on. Ok? And you guys will have lots of fun having needles poked into you and being tortured!" he said.

Me: "Will we be allowed to bet on how many times Fang and Max will make out?" I asked.

JP (really Jeb): "Of course sweetie. I wouldn't deprive you of that." He said.

Dylan: "PLEASE DEPRIVE US OF THAT!" he said.

Me: "No one asked you, shut up!" I said.

JP (really Jeb): "Oh btw Talia you have wings now." He said.

Me: "O cool I have wings yeah totally wait you said btw?" I said.

Everyone but Ella, me, and JP who is really Jeb: "YOU SAID BTW?" they said.

Ella: "We just found out Talia has wings and you guys are worried that Jeb said btw?" she said.

Max: "Yeah duh. Hey how come Ari hasn't barneyed up on us yet?" she said.

Ari: (glares): "Because Daddy says I can't if I already killed someone today." He said.

Max: "Wow you can't wolf up if you killed someone? Wow that sucks, man." He said.

Ari: "FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS! Wanna do ballet?" he said.

Nudge: "So we have Jeb and Talia doing the tango, Iggy who has a crush on Barbie, Max who thinks it's bad that Jeb doesn't let Ari wolf up if he killed someone, Ari who's died twice, Gazzy who hasn't controlling his odor problems, Fang who is unable to speak, and Angel who is a creepy mind reader as a family. Ella you're practically the only normal one!" she exclaimed.

Ella: "You just figured that out?" she said.

Ari: "YARRRR IM BARNEY!" he said.

Max: "You should really invite your other dinosaur friends then." She said.

Ari: "Good idea. DINASOURS COME BACK TO THE EARTH!" he said.

_The Real JP Appears_

JP (the real one): "Jeb what have I told you about pretending to be me to get Talia to tango?" he said.

Jeb: "Not unless you say so." He said. (Sulks)

JP: "Thank you. Now go to bed children." He said.

Everyone: (falls asleep)

Me: "I'm in a dream. I'm talking to you in a dream. Ha-ha you're listening to me in a dream right now. Well good night." I said.

**Haha we learned… a few things about Jeb. Who would have thought he's a ballet dancer? Not me. Well we'll have his first performance soon enoughJ. And Ari, my goodness not being able to wolf up after killing someone? Doesn't that suck? :D. Well I shall now uhhh go to some ummmm very important matters as of studying for my last midterms which are tomorrow. THEN IM FREE! (Sort of) Well adios mis amigas! Haha I'm assuming you are all girls. Haha. Jk, adios amigos. **


	16. Oh, Iggy

**Holas amigos! That was the worst Spanish ever! WHO CARES?! I'm finally free of school! Thank god! Now I'll probably update almost every day and I'm also going to start a new story being the awesome person I am. Check it out once it comes out! Favorite me as an author so you can find it! I'm not one hundred percent sure what I'm going to call it yet but it's going to be about Max and the gang in high school with lots of Fax and no wings. Capiche? On to the chapter-**

Me: (weeps) "Jeb was lying! I don't have wings!" I cried.

Nudge: "Talia it's been seventeen hours thirty two minutes and fifty seconds, fifty one seconds, fifty two seconds. Oh you get what I mean! Of you crying. Its ok, wings aren't really that cool. I mean they're awesome and all but you wouldn't want the School chasing after you trying to kill you would you? And its fine Talia, we like you just the way you are." She said.

Iggy: "We do?" he asked.

Ella: (glares) "Of course we do. You're the one that always takes us shopping. You're a great person to make us be in your fanfic stories. A lot better than some of the people. Once somebody made me date Gazzy….. No comment about that." She said.

Me: "Oh you guys should be glad. Some people don't kidnap you guys or anything they just write the stories and stuff. Otherwise Fang and Iggy would have kissed A LOT more times. You wouldn't believe the amount of Figgy stories. I mean, there's nothing wrong with Figgy I'm just a total Fax fan." I said.

Fang: "Me and… him?" he said.

Iggy: "But who'd pair up my awesomeness with the emo dude?"he said.

Fang: (glares)

Me: "Just get an account already! I'm tired of explaining everything!" I said.

Angel: "It's actually not bad. Just don't go near the T rated stories, guys. If you value your sanity. It's err a little ummm inappropriate. I never want to go near it again." She added.

Me: "Well who's ready to play Truth or Dare?" I said.

James Patterson: "Me!" he said.

Me: "Jeb? What are you doing here? And you're not supposed to be in this story I just allowed a change for the last chapter." I said.

JP: "No it's really me, James Patterson. I wanted to tell you that Gazzy and Iggy are scheming to get your secrets from Bob. Good bye!" (Disappears)

Iggy and Gazzy: "Aww dancing firetrucks!" they said.

Me: "Dancing firetrucks?" I asked.

Nudge: "Well Max doesn't allow us to cuss so we use word replacements like firetrucks for the f word and dancing for the d word! And also superheroes for shit and…" she said.

Max: "Nudge. You know you're not allowed to say shit." She said.

Nudge: "Yeah sorry Max. Well I'm going to dare… Iggy." She said.

Me: "YAY SOMEONE FINALLY APPRECIATES MY GAME OF TRUTH AND DARE!" I said.

Nudge: "Yeah, yeah, and yeah. I dare you to make out with every person in this room and rank from best to worst. Not including me." She said.

Me: "Uh uh uh! If you really want to make Iggy's girlfriend jealous you have to make him kiss everybody. It's in the rules. Did you even read the books I gave you?" I said.

Nudge: "I don't want to make Ella jealous. Eggy is awesome! I just want to embarrass Iggy. Duh." She said.

Me: "Fine, but he still has to kiss you. And everyone else. Including Total." I said.

Iggy: "DANCING FIRECTRUCKS!" he said.

Me: "Huh?" I said.

Nudge: "Translate it into the cussing." She said.

Me: "Oh that makes sense. Now Iggy, kiss everyone even Total. Here I'll even bring Amanda." I said. (brings Amanda in)

Fang: "Dancing superheroes." He said.

Me: "Now Iggy DO IT DO IT DO IT!" I said.

Ella: "I think she has an obsession with this game. And Talia? Nudge? Isn't this a little inappropriate? And I better be ranked the best or I swear Iggy….." she said.

Me: "Ella! I thought you were the goody goody! Not the cussing one!" I said.

Ella: "Oh I wasn't going to cuss I was just trying to look threatening. And hey! I'm not the goody goody!"She said.

Everyone: (gives her a look)

Ella: "Ok maybe I am." She admitted.

Me: "Ok Iggy kiss everyone in this order- Ella, Nudge, me, Max, Fang, Amanda, and Total. Angel and Gazzy don't have to, they're a little young." I said.

Max: "Kids shoo! Angel go uhh play with your Barbie dolls or something and uhhh gazzy go read your comic books!" she said.

Iggy: "CAN YOU NOT JUST FORGET ABOUT BARBIE FOR ONE LITLE SECOND?" he said.

Max: "Uhhh Ig? You realize it's a doll right?" she said.

Iggy: "Oh… right." He said.

Me: "Now start with Ella." I said.

Iggy: (kisses Ella, both of them start to make out) "Well that was easy." He said.

Ella: (blushes)

Me: "Now Nudge." I said.

Iggy: "PLEASE ANYTHING ELSE?" he said.

Nudge: "Excuse me? I happen to be a great kisser, FYI. I've probably kissed more than you Iggy uhhh probably not as much as Max and Fang." She said.

Me: "Awww you're obviously trying to provoke him to kiss you! Awww maybe Niggy is real!" I said

Nudge: "EWWWW! Grossest thing alive!" she said.

Me: "You realize in my next story their might be Niggy right?" I said.

Nudge: "God help me." She said.

Iggy: (kisses Nudge) "Eww. That's like kissing your sister." He said. (Sits as far away from Nudge as properly)

Me: "So you have kissed your sister?" (Raises eyebrows)

Ella: "You've kissed Nudge before! Or Max! I honestly don't believe you'd kiss Ella! Now which one of them? They better not have kissed you back! So did you kiss my awesome best friend or my ungirly sister? I'm not sure which would be worse." She said.

Iggy: "No I didn't kiss either of them! I would never Ella!" he said.

Ella: "Phew! I'm glad." She said.

Me: "Now, who's next?" I asked.

Max: "You." She said.

Me: "Aww superheroes." I said.

Everyone: (stares)

Me: "What? I can do the word replacing thing too you know!" I said.

Iggy: (sighs) "If I must." He said. (Kisses me)

Ella: "You know, Talia, Nudge you guys are like my best friends but this is way worse for me than Iggy." She said. "It's just horrible seeing your boyfriend kissing your best friends!" she said.

Me: "I'm sorry Ella. But none of its real, I'd go out with Iggy after he turned into a pig and the world ended." I said.

Ella: "Turned into a pig? Huh?" she said.

Me: "Well the world did end, supposedly so I couldn't just say when the world ended. But Iggy turning into a pig….. well that's a little new." I said.

Ella: "Okkkaaaaaay. If you say so." She said.

Iggy: "Who must my amazing lips kiss next? Going to be someone disgusting, as I had already kissed Ella." He said.

Max: "It was supposed to be me, doofus. And you DO NOT have amazing lips. And you are totally disgusting, you sexist pig!" she said.

Me: "Max always says sexist pig." I said.

Max: "Fine! Sexist duck then!" she said.

Iggy: "Quack! Quack!" he said.

Me: (rolls eyes)

Iggy: (kisses Max)

Max: "Most. Disgusting. Thing. Ever." She said.

Me: "Sorry, Max. Well Fang's next. Figgy fans should be pleased." I said.

Iggy: "No. Firetruck. Way." He said.

Me: "You've kissed me and Nudge. Fang shouldn't be that bad." I said.

Fang: "There is no frenemy way I am kissing him" he said.

Me: "Frenemy?" I said.

Max: "Code wore for Freaking. Don't ask me, nudge said frenemy would be a good word. Something to do with a movie or something on Disney when she was like ten or something. Oh I remember those days. When Nudge was ten year old and couldn't keep her mouth shut. Just like now." She said.

Me: "Umm ok. Now KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" I said.

Ella: "Umm all the people reading this I'm a little worried for my friend, so uhhh could you check online if there is a such thing as TruthorDarephobia?" she said.

Me: "Nah. I'm claustrophobic. Wait…. Why am I telling you all this?" I said.

Nudge: "Beats me. Don't worry Talia you're one of my BFFFAEDATWT so no worries." She said.

Iggy: "What the heck does BFFFAEDATWT mean?" he said.

Me: "Best friends forever, forever and ever, definitely, all the way through. Duh." I said.

Ella: "Yeah, how could you not know that?" she said.

Iggy: "Girls…." He muttered.

Me: "NOW KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" I said.

(Fang and Iggy really quickly meet their lips together; pull back as fast as possible rubbing their lips with everything in sight)

Iggy: "EWWWW! I KISSED THE EMO DUDE!" he said. (rubs lips with my pineapple collection and Angel's sticker book full of pictures of Barbies)

Me: "BE CAREFUL WITH MR. PINECONE APPLE!" I said.

Nudge: "Pinecone apple?" she said.

Me: "Yeah cause pineapples and apples taste nothing alike so I decided to split the two words up when I named him but then it sounded the same and pinecone is a word plus cone is also a word so why not?" I said.

Fang: (rubs lips with my Percy Jackson book collections and Nudge's bracelets)

Me: "Guys get over it already. And Iggy…. You still have to kiss Total." I said.

Dylan: "I'm SO glad you didn't make him kiss me. "He said.

Me:"Oh yeah. And you still have another girl to kiss, Ig." I said.

Dylan: (glares)

_Meanwhile with Angel and Gazzy_

Gazzy: "Let's go spy on them! This could be awesome blackmail!" he said.

Angel: "But Iggy's your best friend and partner." She said.

Gazzy: "Yeah, duh but I still need blackmail evidence! And this way I can still blackmail him to make me burritos!" he said.

Angel: "Burritos? He'd make _you _burritos. I'm not so sure we should do this then…." She said.

Gazzy "Pay you twenty bucks to help me." He said.

Angel: "Deal. Wait…. How'd you get twenty bucks?" she asked.

Gazzy: "Easy. I ask Talia for some money for me to get equipment to get blackmail. I ask Nudge to come with me to flirt with a guy so he'll give us free stuff. I ask Max for money to buy me lunch when I go out. I ask Iggy to cook me a lunch when I go out. I ask Talia to make me something when I go out. I tell Amanda I'll give her a sticker if she gives me money which she happily does." He said.

Angel: "You are one evil kid." She said.

Gazzy: "And you're not?" he asked.

Angel: "Good point. Come on let's go snoop." She said.

_Angel and Gazzy Witness Fang and Iggy scream about how disgusting it was kissing each other_

Angel: (whispers) "Iggy's going to have to kiss Total! I have to save Total!" she said.

Gazzy: "Nah I still need blackmail for Total. Somehow, he knows where Max hides the burritos." He said.

Angel: "No! I'm getting Total out of there!"

_Angel Swoops in Making a Scence Screaming "Total I'm coming!" and eventually gets Total out of there so Iggy doesn't have to Kiss Total_

Me: "You're in luck Igster. I won't make you kiss anyone else, this chapter's long enough. Now rank!"I said.

Iggy: "Uhh Ella first definitely, then you, then Nudge, then Max, and then uhhh Fang." He said.

Me: "Add some funny comment to make them laugh." I said.

Iggy: "Uhhh FANG YOU IS MY LOST LOVE ILL DIE FOR YOU BABY CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOU BABY" he said.

Me: "Good enough. You have to work on your funny comments though. Well good bye!" I said.

**K everyone well review and tell me this- Which was your favorite chapter of all my chapters? Cause I like to know, that way I can get a better idea on what kind of stuff do you guys like. Please review and tell me! Thanks everyone!**


	17. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**Holas amigos! That was the worst Spanish ever! WHO CARES?! I'm finally free of school! Thank god! Now I'll probably update almost every day and I'm also going to start a new story being the awesome person I am. Check it out once it comes out! Favorite me as an author so you can find it! I'm not one hundred percent sure what I'm going to call it yet but it's going to be about Max and the gang in high school with lots of Fax and no wings. Capiche? On to the chapter-**

Me: (weeps) "Jeb was lying! I don't have wings!" I cried.

Nudge: "Talia it's been seventeen hours thirty two minutes and fifty seconds, fifty one seconds, fifty two seconds. Oh you get what I mean! Of you crying. Its ok, wings aren't really that cool. I mean they're awesome and all but you wouldn't want the School chasing after you trying to kill you would you? And its fine Talia, we like you just the way you are." She said.

Iggy: "We do?" he asked.

Ella: (glares) "Of course we do. You're the one that always takes us shopping. You're a great person to make us be in your fanfic stories. A lot better than some of the people. Once somebody made me date Gazzy….. No comment about that." She said.

Me: "Oh you guys should be glad. Some people don't kidnap you guys or anything they just write the stories and stuff. Otherwise Fang and Iggy would have kissed A LOT more times. You wouldn't believe the amount of Figgy stories. I mean, there's nothing wrong with Figgy I'm just a total Fax fan." I said.

Fang: "Me and… him?" he said.

Iggy: "But who'd pair up my awesomeness with the emo dude?"he said.

Fang: (glares)

Me: "Just get an account already! I'm tired of explaining everything!" I said.

Angel: "It's actually not bad. Just don't go near the T rated stories, guys. If you value your sanity. It's err a little ummm inappropriate. I never want to go near it again." She added.

Me: "Well who's ready to play Truth or Dare?" I said.

James Patterson: "Me!" he said.

Me: "Jeb? What are you doing here? And you're not supposed to be in this story I just allowed a change for the last chapter." I said.

JP: "No it's really me, James Patterson. I wanted to tell you that Gazzy and Iggy are scheming to get your secrets from Bob. Good bye!" (Disappears)

Iggy and Gazzy: "Aww dancing firetrucks!" they said.

Me: "Dancing firetrucks?" I asked.

Nudge: "Well Max doesn't allow us to cuss so we use word replacements like firetrucks for the f word and dancing for the d word! And also superheroes for shit and…" she said.

Max: "Nudge. You know you're not allowed to say shit." She said.

Nudge: "Yeah sorry Max. Well I'm going to dare… Iggy." She said.

Me: "YAY SOMEONE FINALLY APPRECIATES MY GAME OF TRUTH AND DARE!" I said.

Nudge: "Yeah, yeah, and yeah. I dare you to make out with every person in this room and rank from best to worst. Not including me." She said.

Me: "Uh uh uh! If you really want to make Iggy's girlfriend jealous you have to make him kiss everybody. It's in the rules. Did you even read the books I gave you?" I said.

Nudge: "I don't want to make Ella jealous. Eggy is awesome! I just want to embarrass Iggy. Duh." She said.

Me: "Fine, but he still has to kiss you. And everyone else. Including Total." I said.

Iggy: "DANCING FIRECTRUCKS!" he said.

Me: "Huh?" I said.

Nudge: "Translate it into the cussing." She said.

Me: "Oh that makes sense. Now Iggy, kiss everyone even Total. Here I'll even bring Amanda." I said. (brings Amanda in)

Fang: "Dancing superheroes." He said.

Me: "Now Iggy DO IT DO IT DO IT!" I said.

Ella: "I think she has an obsession with this game. And Talia? Nudge? Isn't this a little inappropriate? And I better be ranked the best or I swear Iggy….." she said.

Me: "Ella! I thought you were the goody goody! Not the cussing one!" I said.

Ella: "Oh I wasn't going to cuss I was just trying to look threatening. And hey! I'm not the goody goody!"She said.

Everyone: (gives her a look)

Ella: "Ok maybe I am." She admitted.

Me: "Ok Iggy kiss everyone in this order- Ella, Nudge, me, Max, Fang, Amanda, and Total. Angel and Gazzy don't have to, they're a little young." I said.

Max: "Kids shoo! Angel go uhh play with your Barbie dolls or something and uhhh gazzy go read your comic books!" she said.

Iggy: "CAN YOU NOT JUST FORGET ABOUT BARBIE FOR ONE LITLE SECOND?" he said.

Max: "Uhhh Ig? You realize it's a doll right?" she said.

Iggy: "Oh… right." He said.

Me: "Now start with Ella." I said.

Iggy: (kisses Ella, both of them start to make out) "Well that was easy." He said.

Ella: (blushes)

Me: "Now Nudge." I said.

Iggy: "PLEASE ANYTHING ELSE?" he said.

Nudge: "Excuse me? I happen to be a great kisser, FYI. I've probably kissed more than you Iggy uhhh probably not as much as Max and Fang." She said.

Me: "Awww you're obviously trying to provoke him to kiss you! Awww maybe Niggy is real!" I said

Nudge: "EWWWW! Grossest thing alive!" she said.

Me: "You realize in my next story their might be Niggy right?" I said.

Nudge: "God help me." She said.

Iggy: (kisses Nudge) "Eww. That's like kissing your sister." He said. (Sits as far away from Nudge as properly)

Me: "So you have kissed your sister?" (Raises eyebrows)

Ella: "You've kissed Nudge before! Or Max! I honestly don't believe you'd kiss Ella! Now which one of them? They better not have kissed you back! So did you kiss my awesome best friend or my ungirly sister? I'm not sure which would be worse." She said.

Iggy: "No I didn't kiss either of them! I would never Ella!" he said.

Ella: "Phew! I'm glad." She said.

Me: "Now, who's next?" I asked.

Max: "You." She said.

Me: "Aww superheroes." I said.

Everyone: (stares)

Me: "What? I can do the word replacing thing too you know!" I said.

Iggy: (sighs) "If I must." He said. (Kisses me)

Ella: "You know, Talia, Nudge you guys are like my best friends but this is way worse for me than Iggy." She said. "It's just horrible seeing your boyfriend kissing your best friends!" she said.

Me: "I'm sorry Ella. But none of its real, I'd go out with Iggy after he turned into a pig and the world ended." I said.

Ella: "Turned into a pig? Huh?" she said.

Me: "Well the world did end, supposedly so I couldn't just say when the world ended. But Iggy turning into a pig….. well that's a little new." I said.

Ella: "Okkkaaaaaay. If you say so." She said.

Iggy: "Who must my amazing lips kiss next? Going to be someone disgusting, as I had already kissed Ella." He said.

Max: "It was supposed to be me, doofus. And you DO NOT have amazing lips. And you are totally disgusting, you sexist pig!" she said.

Me: "Max always says sexist pig." I said.

Max: "Fine! Sexist duck then!" she said.

Iggy: "Quack! Quack!" he said.

Me: (rolls eyes)

Iggy: (kisses Max)

Max: "Most. Disgusting. Thing. Ever." She said.

Me: "Sorry, Max. Well Fang's next. Figgy fans should be pleased." I said.

Iggy: "No. Firetruck. Way." He said.

Me: "You've kissed me and Nudge. Fang shouldn't be that bad." I said.

Fang: "There is no frenemy way I am kissing him" he said.

Me: "Frenemy?" I said.

Max: "Code wore for Freaking. Don't ask me, nudge said frenemy would be a good word. Something to do with a movie or something on Disney when she was like ten or something. Oh I remember those days. When Nudge was ten year old and couldn't keep her mouth shut. Just like now." She said.

Me: "Umm ok. Now KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" I said.

Ella: "Umm all the people reading this I'm a little worried for my friend, so uhhh could you check online if there is a such thing as TruthorDarephobia?" she said.

Me: "Nah. I'm claustrophobic. Wait…. Why am I telling you all this?" I said.

Nudge: "Beats me. Don't worry Talia you're one of my BFFFAEDATWT so no worries." She said.

Iggy: "What the heck does BFFFAEDATWT mean?" he said.

Me: "Best friends forever, forever and ever, definitely, all the way through. Duh." I said.

Ella: "Yeah, how could you not know that?" she said.

Iggy: "Girls…." He muttered.

Me: "NOW KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!" I said.

(Fang and Iggy really quickly meet their lips together; pull back as fast as possible rubbing their lips with everything in sight)

Iggy: "EWWWW! I KISSED THE EMO DUDE!" he said. (rubs lips with my pineapple collection and Angel's sticker book full of pictures of Barbies)

Me: "BE CAREFUL WITH MR. PINECONE APPLE!" I said.

Nudge: "Pinecone apple?" she said.

Me: "Yeah cause pineapples and apples taste nothing alike so I decided to split the two words up when I named him but then it sounded the same and pinecone is a word plus cone is also a word so why not?" I said.

Fang: (rubs lips with my Percy Jackson book collections and Nudge's bracelets)

Me: "Guys get over it already. And Iggy…. You still have to kiss Total." I said.

Dylan: "I'm SO glad you didn't make him kiss me. "He said.

Me:"Oh yeah. And you still have another girl to kiss, Ig." I said.

Dylan: (glares)

_Meanwhile with Angel and Gazzy_

Gazzy: "Let's go spy on them! This could be awesome blackmail!" he said.

Angel: "But Iggy's your best friend and partner." She said.

Gazzy: "Yeah, duh but I still need blackmail evidence! And this way I can still blackmail him to make me burritos!" he said.

Angel: "Burritos? He'd make _you _burritos. I'm not so sure we should do this then…." She said.

Gazzy "Pay you twenty bucks to help me." He said.

Angel: "Deal. Wait…. How'd you get twenty bucks?" she asked.

Gazzy: "Easy. I ask Talia for some money for me to get equipment to get blackmail. I ask Nudge to come with me to flirt with a guy so he'll give us free stuff. I ask Max for money to buy me lunch when I go out. I ask Iggy to cook me a lunch when I go out. I ask Talia to make me something when I go out. I tell Amanda I'll give her a sticker if she gives me money which she happily does." He said.

Angel: "You are one evil kid." She said.

Gazzy: "And you're not?" he asked.

Angel: "Good point. Come on let's go snoop." She said.

_Angel and Gazzy Witness Fang and Iggy scream about how disgusting it was kissing each other_

Angel: (whispers) "Iggy's going to have to kiss Total! I have to save Total!" she said.

Gazzy: "Nah I still need blackmail for Total. Somehow, he knows where Max hides the burritos." He said.

Angel: "No! I'm getting Total out of there!"

_Angel Swoops in Making a Scence Screaming "Total I'm coming!" and eventually gets Total out of there so Iggy doesn't have to Kiss Total_

Me: "You're in luck Igster. I won't make you kiss anyone else, this chapter's long enough. Now rank!"I said.

Iggy: "Uhh Ella first definitely, then you, then Nudge, then Max, and then uhhh Fang." He said.

Me: "Add some funny comment to make them laugh." I said.

Iggy: "Uhhh FANG YOU IS MY LOST LOVE ILL DIE FOR YOU BABY CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOU BABY" he said.

Me: "Good enough. You have to work on your funny comments though. Well good bye!" I said.

**K everyone well review and tell me this- Which was your favorite chapter of all my chapters? Cause I like to know, that way I can get a better idea on what kind of stuff do you guys like. Please review and tell me! Thanks everyone!**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey you guys. You probabbly all hate me right now. I know, I know I haven't updated in like forever. well I have a horrible thing to say and you're all going to come after me with pitchforks. But I have to say it. Truth or Dare-and the Curse of Blue Highlighters is oficially over. I know I said I wanted to do it ofr a really long time but I was looking over it and I think this is a relatively good place to stop. I mean seventeen chapters is pretty good, what I'd like an average of chapters of my stories to be. I'm going to be doing a new story so stay in there my dear friends! It's going to be called Responding to One Word. i'll probabbly have it up by today or me as an author so you can find it, or just check to see if I've posted it. Thanks for all my loyal supporters and I'm so glad you guys liked this story. And oh yeah you guys? **

**LONG LIVE THE BLUE HIGHLIGHTERS!**


	19. NOT A CHAPTER RELEASE OF NEW STORY

**Hey guys. No this is not a chapter. BUT BEFORE YOU CHASE ME WITH PITCHFORKS HEAR ME OUT PLEASE. One Word-Responses is out and I would greatly appreciate it if any of you guys would read it. Thank you so much. Now... ummmmmm... please give me a minute to run before you start chasing me with pitchforks. Lol. Hope you guys enjoy my new story. **


End file.
